


Амазонка Вольтрона

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Lance (Voltron), Friendship/Love, Galra Keith (Voltron), Giant Spiders, Mates, POV Multiple, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Sex, Soulmates, Women Being Awesome
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Лэнс никак не ожидала, что парень, упавший с неба на гигантском красном роботе-льве, будет настолько восхищён ею.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Принцесса Лия МакКлейн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Amazon of Voltron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031376) by [Mitzuki118](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzuki118/pseuds/Mitzuki118). 



Лэнс МакКлейн собрала свои короткие пряди в маленький хвост, после чего огляделась по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что за ней никто не следил. На улицах не было её телохранительниц, только несколько женщин закупались продуктами на рынке, и Лэнс вздохнула с облегчением.

Отлично.

Значит, она успешно отвязалась от охраны. Мать будет в ярости, но круглосуточное наблюдение неимоверно раздражало. Иногда быть принцессой — отстой. Ей просто повезло, что мать однажды позволила начать тренироваться с другими женщинами, в противном случае Лэнс сошла бы с ума от её ежедневных нотаций.

Очередная встреча с матерью должна была состояться через десять минут — было необходимо обсудить вопросы недавнего нападения Галра, произошедшего всего несколько дней назад — но Лэнс так устала от всех этих дискуссий. Кроме того, встреча точно будет долгой. Большинство женщин хотели отомстить, но её мать, королева, утверждала, что им следует оставить Империю Галра в покое.

Лэнс фыркнула, собираясь покинуть рынок, чтобы пройти по тропе, ведущей к лесу, которая приведёт её к секретной пещере у океана. Атака продлилась недолго; она вместе с другими амазонками смогла уничтожить небольшой флот за считанные минуты. Лэнс была искренне разочарована, они пали практически от одного её удара.

Как только они взяли проигравшую сторону в плен, начался допрос. По словам одного из пленников, им было приказано заставить амазонок присягнуть на верность лорду Заркону или предстать перед лицом смерти.

Это был не первый раз, когда Галра организовывали нападения на их планету — Клойетеру. Планета была маленькой и населялась только женщинами, поэтому Галра предполагали, что трудностей не возникнет. И сильно ошиблись.

Когда они появились впервые, то прибыли на пяти боевых крейсерах и успели поджечь один храм, после чего амазонки начали ответную атаку. Галра не пережили битву.

Во второй раз с ними были люди в масках и длинных коричневых одеждах, которые скрывали большую часть их тел. Подмога была хитрой, умела телепортироваться и передвигалась быстро.

Битва длилась чуть дольше, чем первая, но в итоге амазонки победили. Лэнс улыбалась, видя потрясённые выражения на лицах друидов и Галра, когда амазонки вызывали удары молний, атакуя в ответ. Все и всегда смотрели на них свысока, поскольку они были женщинами, но впоследствии видеть шокированные физиономии врагов, избиваемых амазонками, определённо того стоило.

Атака, произошедшая несколько дней назад, была шестой, и Лэнс прекрасно понимала, почему большинство женщин жаждало мести, но в то же время осознавала, что амазонок было слишком мало для полноценного захвата империи. Таким образом, с каждым заседанием совета разногласий становилось всё больше.

Лэнс бросила взгляд на самое высокое здание в центре города, где одна из осыпей была наглядным последствием недавней атаки Галра. Внизу располагалось предупреждение о том, что было важно сохранять бдительность.

На других экранах, прикреплённых к зданиям поменьше, транслировались новости с других планет, сражавшихся с Галра, и местные новости Клойетеры с рекламой о распродаже крема для лица.

Лэнс перестала обращать внимание на новости и начала пробираться к выходу с рынка. Она прикрыла половину лица наскоро завязанным хвостом, пытаясь скрыть свою личность, и ускорила шаг.

Одна из амазонок взглянула на неё и нахмурила свои светлые брови.

Сести, Лэнс помнила её имя. Женщина с наивным детским лицом и румяными щеками, а также отличным ударом. Кроме того, как и многие амазонки, она была почти семь футов ростом.

Лэнс же с трудом достигла пяти с половиной (видимо, унаследовала рост от отца), но использовала свой миниатюрный размер максимально выгодно, нанося серии быстрых ударов и ловко уворачиваясь.

Сести оглядела пространство вокруг Лэнс и снова нахмурилась, заметив, что та была одна. Когда белокурая амазонка уже открыла рот (чтобы спросить о пропавшей охране), Лэнс приложила палец к губам, и Сести поколебалась.

Затем Лэнс сложила ладони в умоляющем жесте. Сести сощурила зелёные глаза. Лэнс ответила ей щенячьим взглядом, и Сести _наконец_ вздохнула, сдавшись, и жестом попросила принцессу поскорее уйти отсюда.

Голубые глаза Лэнс блеснули, и она благодарно улыбнулась Сести, после чего умчалась в лес.

***

Путь к секретной пещере был сложным, но она пользовалась им лет с десяти, а потому знала дорогу как свои пять пальцев. Обычно она брала с собой Никс — своего грифона — но бедняжка слишком вымоталась после нападения Галра.

Что ж, возможно, позже она попросит одного из Мер прислать ей немного рыбы для Никс.

Говоря о Мерах… они, вероятно, будут присутствовать на собрании дистанционно, поскольку не могут покинуть свой подводный город, находящийся глубоко в океане. Их планета тоже пострадала от нападений, поэтому они принимали участие в обсуждении будущих действий против Галра.

Лэнс увидела щебечущих птиц, пролетевших впереди. Лёгкий ветерок ласкал её лицо, и она знала, что уже находилась рядом.

Лэнс оставила позади зелёную землю, окружённую высокими деревьями, и вышла на песчаную тропу, ведущую к океану. Она сделала несколько шагов вперёд, широко раскинув руки и глубоко вздохнув.

Ей всегда нравился запах океана, он напоминал ей о пляже Вердуго на Кубе, где она проводила время со своим отцом и пятью братьями. Размышления о другой своей семье с Земли всегда вызывали у неё тоску.

По словам мамы, она попала на Землю более сорока лет назад, прежде чем отец Лэнс нашёл её и вылечил. Мать с подозрением относилась к нему, поскольку не доверяла мужчинам, но он покорил её сердце своим чувством юмора.

Тогда её мать ещё не была королевой, поэтому смогла остаться на Земле примерно на десять лет, родить пятерых прекрасных мальчиков и одну девочку, после чего она наконец отремонтировала свой корабль и получила приказ вернуться домой.

Лэнс провела на Земле всего два года, прежде чем её мать приняла решение вернуться на родную планету. Поскольку мужчинам не разрешалось посещение Клойетеры, Лэнс и её мать были вынуждены покинуть остальную часть своей семьи.

Она посещала отца и братьев каждые несколько лет, но всё равно ужасно скучала по ним.

С тех пор Лэнс тренировалась с амазонками и, хоть наполовину являлась человеком, была самой сильной среди них. Будучи ниже всех по росту, она унаследовала внушительную силу от матери, а также некоторые её способности.

Она могла с лёгкостью дышать под водой, владела телекинезом, умела выпускать молнии из кончиков пальцев, а также лечить. Тренировки с амазонками улучшили её навыки стрельбы и боя.

Наконец достигнув нужной пещеры, она повернулась и использовала завесу из листьев, чтобы спрятать вход, после чего пробралась внутрь. Махнув рукой и включив свет, она осмотрела своё тайное укрытие.

Пещера состояла из маленькой кровати, красного дивана, планшета и нескольких закусок на случай, если Лэнс проголодается. Не придумав, чем ещё заняться, Лэнс подошла к кровати, скинула обувь и быстро уснула, стоило её голове коснуться подушки.

***

Она проснулась через несколько часов со странным чувством и поспешно вышла из пещеры, после чего выругалась в свой адрес. Солнце уже зашло, показалась луна; мать будет очень зла на неё.

Лэнс ушла во второй половине дня, а сейчас все наверняка уже спали. Да, мама определённо разозлится.

Ох, квизнак.

Вспышка света привлекла её внимание, и Лэнс подняла голову, чтобы увидеть что-то, падающее прямо с неба. Она прищурила голубые глаза; неужели очередной корабль Галра?

Нет… Боевые крейсеры Галра обычно были чёрного и фиолетового цвета. _Это_ явно выглядело иначе.

Лэнс сильнее прищурилась, когда скорость падения неизвестной штуки увеличилась; это был… лев?

Когда неопознанный объект приблизился, Лэнс наконец смогла подробно его рассмотреть. Это действительно был лев. Гигантский красный робот, но, тем не менее, точно в виде льва. Когда махина рухнула в океан, Лэнс была сбита с ног ударной волной.

Быстро поднявшись, она заметила, что лев начал тонуть, её инстинкты сработали быстрее разума, и она без колебаний нырнула в ледяную воду и поспешила добраться до робота, чтобы выяснить, нужна ли кому-нибудь помощь.

Лэнс напрягла свой мозг, замедлив процесс утопления, и приблизилась к пасти льва. Она должна поторопиться — робот слишком большой для неё, и долго она его не удержит.

— Эй, — крикнула она около головы льва, — кто-нибудь есть?

Ответа не последовало.

Она была готова поклясться, что красный лев следил за ней. Очуметь.

— Эй? — позвала она снова.

Некоторое время царила абсолютная тишина, но затем Лэнс услышала тихий болезненный стон и улыбнулась.

— Не волнуйся, я вытащу тебя оттуда! Только держись!

Лэнс проплыла вокруг льва. Она почти не сомневалась в том, что где-то там должна находиться дверь.

— Откройся, ну же! Где эта проклятая дверь?

Лев вновь начал тянуть, и Лэнс заставила себя сосредоточиться, чтобы удерживать его неподвижным. По её щекам текли капли пота от чрезмерной концентрации, которая была ей необходима, чтобы не давать льву утонуть. Если бы эта дверь просто нашлась…

Словно прочитав её мысли, лев замерцал и начал открывать рот, в котором показалась та самая дверь. Лэнс с облегчением улыбнулась.

Взглянув на льва, она поблагодарила его и нырнула в кабину. Ей показалось, что робот промурлыкал в ответ, но, скорее всего, виной тому было её разыгравшееся воображение.

Внутри горел тусклый свет, работавший, вероятно, на резервном питании. Когда Лэнс осматривала кабину, она заметила фигуру. Пилот робота лежал в кресле, и Лэнс быстро к нему подошла.

При ближайшем рассмотрении она заметила, что пилот был одет в бело-красный костюм, его шлем был повреждён, а одна из рук выгнулась под неестественным углом. Наверное, она была сломана. Лэнс скользнула между креслом пилота и боковой консолью, после чего слегка присела и осторожно развернула пилота к себе, чтобы поближе взглянуть на лицо под шлемом.

Секунду спустя её глаза расширились. Пилот… был _мужчиной_.

Но мужчинам нельзя на Клойетеру! Лэнс закусила губу и присмотрелась.

Чёрные волосы, подстриженные под тип причёски «маллет» — Лэнс видела такую по телевизору на Земле. У парня были довольно густые брови и неровная чёлка. Если бы не кровь, стекающая вниз с виска, разбитая губа и синяк на щеке, Лэнс сочла бы незнакомца привлекательным.

Она растерянно моргнула.

Да кого она пыталась обмануть? Этот парень был чертовски красив, но сейчас не время восхищаться чужой внешностью, ей нужно было вытащить его отсюда и спрятать от остальных амазонок, в противном случае парня ждала неминуемая гибель.

Приняв решение, Лэнс отстегнула ремни безопасности, затем закинула парня на своё плечо и направилась к выходу, внимательно всматриваясь в горизонт. Если ей повезло, остальные амазонки не заметили падения красного льва.

Убедившись в том, что поблизости никого не было, Лэнс отпустила льва и хмуро наблюдала за тем, как он медленно, но верно пошёл ко дну.

— Извини, я вытащу тебя позже. Сначала мне нужно позаботиться об этом парне.

Она не знала, зачем сказала это роботу — просто чувствовала, что должна была как-то ободрить его. В голове опять послышалось мурлыканье, и Лэнс второй раз повернула голову ко льву, но он уже утонул.

Добравшись до своей пещеры и пробравшись внутрь, она осторожно положила парня на свою кровать, после чего махнула руками, включив свет, и принялась осматривать раны незнакомца.

Она могла сделать это. Она в состоянии вылечить его.

Вздохнув, Лэнс вытянула руки и переместила их к голове парня, затем — к его ногам.

Незнакомец определённо заработал сотрясение мозга, сломал руку и три ребра. Кроме того, у него открылось небольшое внутреннее кровотечение. Не так уж плохо.

Лэнс крепче стянула волосы резинкой, после этого опустила смуглые руки на грудь парня и сосредоточилась. Её ладони охватило зеленоватое свечение, и Лэнс первым делом взялась за исцеление тяжёлых травм.

Справившись с внутренним кровотечением незнакомца, Лэнс сделала ещё один глубокий вдох и сконцентрировалась на остальных травмах.

Двадцать минут спустя она опустила руки, начавшие болеть, и провела ладонью по вспотевшему лбу. Она справилась. Парень точно должен был выкарабкаться.

Лэнс потянулась к шлему на голове парня, чтобы аккуратно снять его.

Ой.

Она снова моргнула.

Теперь, когда парень больше не был в опасности, у неё хватало времени для того, чтобы восхититься им. Он действительно недурен собой, с иронией подумала Лэнс.

Присев на край кровати, она убрала несколько прядей с его лица, любуясь своей работой. Губа парня больше не была разбита, сломанная рука восстановилась, синяк исчез с щеки, а кровь с виска она заботливо вытерла.

Лэнс замечательно поработала.

Она не могла не заметить одну странность в этом парне. Он пах человеком, но имел ещё один запах, который она не могла распознать.

Лэнс пожала плечами.

Теперь всё, что от неё требовалось — это дождаться его пробуждения.

Но сначала… Лэнс поморщилась, посмотрев на окровавленный костюм парня. Ей меньше всего хотелось испачкать свою кровать, поэтому она начала медленно раздевать незнакомца, пока он не остался в чёрной водолазке и чёрный брюках.

Так намного лучше.

Лэнс встала и тут же ухватилась за стоявший рядом диван, едва не рухнув лицом в пол.

Вот это да.

Возможно, она израсходовала больше энергии, чем думала. Внезапно живот Лэнс заурчал, и она нахмурила брови.

— Я голодна, — пробормотала она, направившись к запасам еды.

Тихий стон привлёк её внимание, и она сразу же бросилась к парню, встревоженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Незнакомец начал приходить в себя.

Их взгляды встретились, и глаза парня расширились в панике. Он атаковал Лэнс, но она с лёгкостью уклонилась.

— Ч-что? — парень заикался, оглядываясь. — Где я, чёрт возьми? — он ударил снова, и Лэнс перехватила его кулак. Парень в гневе сузил глаза. — Ты кто?!

Она наклонила голову.

— Твоя спасительница.


	2. Парень, который упал с неба

Сигнал тревоги гремел на всю кабину, но ни Кит, ни Красная не обращали на это внимания. Они оба были слишком сосредоточены на ублюдке из Галра, чтобы заметить что-то ещё.

Прямо перед ними был Заркон!

Если бы Кит убил этого ублюдка прямо сейчас, то мог бы закончить войну.

Ему нельзя упускать такую возможность!

Из динамиков эхом доносились голоса его товарищей, сливавшиеся в один сплошной шум, отвлекающий сильнее всего.

Кит был очень зол, а ярость Красной лишь поощряла его намерения.

Вместе они стреляли по Заркону, проклиная щит императора Галра, что отклонял каждую атаку.

Кит в гневе сжал кулаки.

Если бы они нашли способ избавиться от этого щита…

— Кит! — послышался голос, и на боковом экране появилось изображение Широ. — Отступаем! Я спас принцессу и доставил её обратно в замок. Теперь нужно уходить!

Кит шокированно уставился на своего товарища и с разочарованием покачал головой.

— Но Заркон здесь, Широ! Мы можем одолеть его!

Широ сощурил глаза и провёл пальцами по своей белой чёлке, чуть сдвигая её и делая шрам на переносице более заметным.

— Их слишком много, Кит! У нас только три льва, а от боевого крейсера, который я угнал, толку немного. Мы должны отступить!

— Но, Широ…

— Эй, ребята, — вмешалась в их спор Пидж, — мы можем вам чем-то помочь?

Под её изображением появилось лицо Ханка, он выглядел нервным.

— Их слишком много! — в страхе воскликнул он. — Что нам делать?!

— Паладины! Возвращайтесь в замок! — приказала принцесса. — Кит, помоги Широ, его корабль получил урон.

Кит хмыкнул, но направился с Красной к товарищу.

— Я прикрою тебя! — отозвалась Пидж, поправив очки, за которыми блеснули карие глаза.

— Спасибо!

Кит обходил крейсер за крейсером, и пока у него не было чёткого плана, как добраться до Широ. Ханк и Пидж прикрывали его, и, когда Красная состыковалась с дымящимся кораблём, Кит вышел на связь с друзьями.

— Я уже у Широ, ребята! — услышав восторженные возгласы, он улыбнулся.

— Всё, возвращаемся в замок, — скомандовал Широ, — Коран, приготовься активировать щит.

— Есть! — прозвучал бодрый голос Корана.

— Как только вы вернётесь, — добавила принцесса, — мы немедленно покинем это место.

Внезапно что-то врезалось в Кита, и он, вскрикнув, ударился головой о консоль, с трудом отличая взволнованный голос Широ от остальных.

Перед его глазами плясали звёздочки, он покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от них. Кит даже не заметил, как по его виску стекала струйка крови, но удар по нижней губе прочувствовал по полной.

— Кит? — позвала его Пидж. Следом за ней раздался голос Ханка:

— Широ, приятель? Ты в порядке?

Кит ещё раз качнул головой и растерянно моргнул.

— Я в норме, — ответил он, — что с Широ?

Спустя несколько секунд тишины, Широ тоже отозвался:

— Всё в порядке. Коран, щиты!

— Я пытаюсь! — в голосе Корана отчётливо слышалась паника. — Они не работают! Полагаю, нам мешает щит Галра…

Голос Пидж перебил его:

— Подождите. Смотрите! Щит!

— Ребята? — обеспокоенно позвал Ханк. — Не знаю, что здесь происходит, но, думаю, нам нужно уходить отсюда через портал.

— Принцесса! — крикнул Широ.

Кит ощутил пульсацию в голове, но направил Красную к порталу, который только что был открыт принцессой. Убедившись, что корабль Широ был надёжно зажат между лапами Красной, Кит последовал за Зелёным и Жёлтым львами.

Внезапно Красная начала дрожать, а крики друзей эхом разносились вокруг него. Что-то пошло не так.

— Ребята, меня сейчас вырвет! — истошно кричал Ханк.

— Да что, чёрт возьми, творится? — вопила в ответ Пидж.

— Принцесса, что происходит? — пытался перекричать обоих Широ.

Тряска усилилась, и Кит закричал вместе с остальными, когда их всех разбросало по сторонам.

Глаза Кита расширились от страха, когда он увидел боевой крейсер. Корабль Широ выскользнул из лап Красной и направился к Жёлтому.

— Широ!

— Чёрт возьми, Широ!

— Стоп! Пидж, что происходит…

— Паладины!

— Кит!

Сигнал тревоги в Красной почти оглушал, и Кит вскрикнул, когда что-то тяжёлое столкнулось с его рукой, скорее всего, сломав её или как минимум нанеся сильный ушиб.

И вдруг начался пожар.

Кит оказался в ловушке жара, шума и боли. Он ощутил, как львица начала падать. Быстро падать. Его крик утонул в лязге металла и вое системы безопасности.

Он увидел кусочки зелёного и… океан?

К счастью, он потерял сознание прежде, чем столкнулся с землёй.

***

Глаза Кита медленно открылись, и он застонал. Всё его тело болело. Он почувствовал, как кровь заливала его лицо, и простонал громче. В кабине горел тусклый свет, и Кит попытался немного выпрямиться, прежде чем зашипел от боли.

Он посмотрел на свою руку и поморщился. Он был уверен, что конечность не должна быть согнута под таким углом. Дерьмо. Он точно сломал руку.

Кит откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел в потолок. Его глаза расширились, стоило вернуться воспоминаниям о случившемся.

Остальные!

Широ!

Они были в порядке?

Кит попытался настроить шлем и связаться с друзьями, но тщетно.

Внезапный стук привлёк его внимание, и Кит медленно посмотрел на то место, где находилась дверь.

— Эй! — снаружи раздался голос. — Кто-нибудь есть?

— Здесь, — прохрипел Кит, хватаясь за грудную клетку, — я здесь.

Стук стал громче.

— Эй?

Он попытался ответить снова, но успел лишь простонать от боли, прежде чем погрузился в темноту.

***

Кит застонал, когда его глаза медленно открылись, и он уставился на каменный потолок, освещённый тусклым светом.

— Ч-что? — заикаясь, пробормотал он.

Внезапно над ним появилось лицо, и инстинкты Кита сработали идеально, когда он молниеносно атаковал незнакомца, но тот увернулся.

— Где я, чёрт возьми? — он нанёс ещё один удар и зарычал от разочарования, когда незнакомец перехватил его руку.

Кит быстро моргнул и, сузив глаза, посмотрел на человека, который оказался девушкой.

— Ты кто?! — сердито спросил он.

Девушка, не отпускавшая его руку, наклонила голову.

— Твоя спасительница.

Кит нахмурил брови, прежде чем приглядеться к ней. Девушка была примерно того же возраста, что и он, с короткими каштановыми волосами и самыми голубыми глазами из всех, какие он когда-либо видел. Девушка была одета в белое платье с коричневой отделкой на драпировке, подоле, талии и декольте. Цвет платья идеально подходил её загорелой коже.

Она была хорошенькой.

Кит мог бы даже назвать её красивой, если бы не предполагал, что она вполне могла оказаться серийным убийцей в красивой одежде. Он видел достаточно похожих случаев в новостях, чтобы запомнить, что маньяки чаще всего обладают привлекательной внешностью.

Поэтому было важно сохранять бдительность и не вестись на милое лицо незнакомки.

— Если отпущу, ты нападёшь на меня? — спросила она.

Кит вздрогнул и попытался вырваться. Нет. Хватка была слишком крепкой.

— Только если нападёшь первой, — ответил он.

Девушка кивнула и, помедлив, осторожно ослабила хватку. Кит прижал правую руку к груди. Но… разве она не была сломана?

Он провёл пальцами по виску и заметил, что крови не было. Вообще никаких травм. Даже разбитая губа зажила. Что за хрень тут творилась?

— Ты мужчина, — заявила незнакомка.

Кит опять нахмурился, посмотрев на неё. Девушка глядела на него пристально, чуть ли не заставляя краснеть.

— Ага, — мрачно отозвался Кит, оглядываясь, — а что, не похож?

Он знал, что был не самым привлекательным парнем, но ведь было совершенно очевидно, что он мужского пола. Очевидно же?

Девушка покачала головой и слегка улыбнулась, а Кит почувствовал, что немного расслабился.

— Прости. Я просто очень давно не видела мужчин. Уже и забыла, как вы выглядите.

Кит с пониманием кивнул, оглядываясь вокруг. Это пещера? Если да, то она определённо одна из самых крутых пещер, которые он видел в своей жизни. Пещера освещалась неярким светом и в целом выглядела уютно с красным диваном и маленькой кроватью, на которой Кит в настоящее время стоял своими грязными ботинками.

Покраснев, он мгновенно спустился вниз и пробормотал извинения, прежде чем сесть на край кровати. Кит взглянул на простыни и заметил пятна крови, тут же ощутив ещё больший укол вины.

— Это… от меня? — спросил он, указывая на пятна, которые выделялись на белой ткани. Девушка кивнула и устроилась на ковре на полу, скрестив ноги.

Вина в Ките продолжала накапливаться.

Эта девушка спасла его, вылечила его раны, и что он сделал, чтобы отплатить ей? Пытался ударить её по лицу.

Потрясающе.

Девушка продолжала смотреть на него в тишине так долго, что Кит начал ёрзать на месте, нервничая. У него что-то было на лице?

— Как тебя зовут? — неожиданно спросила она.

Кит вздрогнул, после чего прищурился, смотря на неё.

— Зачем тебе знать?

Девушка пожала плечами.

— Просто хотелось бы обращаться к тебе по имени, а не «эй, ты». Но если не хочешь отвечать, то не надо, — она усмехнулась, — тогда я буду называть тебя Маллет.

У Кита отвисла челюсть, и он неосознанно провёл рукой по волосам; его причёска действительно… такая?

— Кит! — практически прокричал он, но вовремя спохватился и понизил голос. — Я Кит. И моя причёска не маллет, — он чувствовал необходимость добавить это.

Девушка кивнула и ослепительно улыбнулась, заставив Кита почувствовать лёгкую дрожь.

— Приятно познакомиться, Кит. Меня зовут Лия, но ты можешь звать меня Лэнс.

— Лэнс? — он нахмурился. — Разве это не мужское имя?

Она пожала плечами, и её улыбка стала озорной.

— Это прозвище появилось, когда я с копьём* охотилась на питонов, — она заправила прядь каштановых волос за ухо, — кроме того, оно мне нравится и вполне мне подходит, разве не так?

Кит рассеянно кивнул. Имя «Лия» действительно было чересчур девчачьим, а Лэнс, казалось, отличалась от большинства обычных девушек.

Он потянул чёрную прядь своих волос кончиками пальцев, прежде чем задать другой вопрос.

— Ты исцелила меня?

Лэнс кивнула.

— Но каким образом? — увидев недоумевающее выражение на её лице, он решил уточнить. — Моя рука была сломана! Я почти уверен в этом. И ещё мои рёбра больше не болят, нет синяка на лбу и разбитой губы!

Наконец Лэнс поняла.

— Ты положила меня в лечебную капсулу? Как долго я в ней пробыл? Где Красная?

Лэнс взмахнула руками.

— Стоп! Давай по порядку, — она протянула ему батончик с мюсли, — поешь. Ты, наверное, голоден.

Кит осторожно взял его и принюхался. Лэнс закатила глаза, прежде чем отобрать батончик, снять с него обёртку и откусить кусочек.

— Видишь? Он не отравлен.

Кит подождал несколько секунд, а затем забрал батончик.

— Извини, я просто…

Она улыбнулась.

— Лучше перебдеть, да?

Кит улыбнулся в ответ и откусил от батончика.

— Точно.

Лэнс положила руки на пол чуть позади себя и откинулась назад, посмотрев на потолок.

— Ладно, теперь давай разбираться. Нет, я не положила тебя в лечебную капсулу. У меня ты тут провёл около получаса. Если под «Красной» ты подразумеваешь гигантского робота, то он утонул в океане.

Кит подавился, и Лэнс с беспокойством посмотрела на него, когда он начал кашлять. Она вскочила на ноги и, схватив бутылку с водой, бросила её Киту.

Сделав пару глотков и убедившись, что больше не задыхается, он повернулся к Лэнс с испуганным выражением лица.

— Что ты имела в виду, когда сказала, что «он утонул в океане»?

Лэнс в замешательстве взглянула на него.

— Ну, знаешь, он пошёл ко дну прямо как Джек из «Титаника», когда Роза отпустила его, хотя могла спасти.

— Ты смотрела _«Титаник»_?

— Да. Хороший фильм. Концовка, правда, отвратительная, но всё равно хороший.

Кит растерянно моргнул.

— Так мы на Земле?

— Нет, но не так уж далеко. Мы на моей родной планете Клоэтере, родине амазонок.

— Амазонок?

Лэнс кивнула.

— Это как в _«Чудо-Женщине»_? Амазонки свирепы и сильны, их девиз «мужчинам не место в нашем доме, если они не хотят умереть»?

— Понятия не имею, что такое _«Чудо-Женщина»_ , но в целом ты прав, — Лэнс нахмурила брови, — ты знаешь о нас?

Кит с воодушевлением закивал.

— Читал книги, посвящённые греческой мифологии! Там было написано, что амазонки крутые и сильные! Про вас вообще много книг и комиксов создано! _«Чудо-Женщина»_ — один из них!

Лэнс с любопытством моргнула и улыбнулась краешком рта.

— Правда?

Кит с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Подожди-ка, — он взглянул на неё, будто увидел впервые, и мигом оказался рядом, смотря ей в лицо, — так ты амазонка?!

Лэнс немного отстранилась. Этот парень что, никогда не слышал о личном пространстве? Боже.

— Ну… да.

Кит широко улыбнулся.

— Чёрт возьми! Твою ж мать! Ты амазонка! Я встретил амазонку!

— Следи за языком, — одёрнула его Лэнс.

Она никак не ожидала, что парень, упавший с неба на гигантском красном роботе-льве, окажется её поклонником.

Кит, казалось, совсем не слушал её. Он что-то бормотал про себя, издавая взволнованный визг всякий раз, когда оглядывался на Лэнс.

Похоже, все мужчины были странными, как она и думала. Спасибо вселенной, что хотя бы отец и братья не реагировали на неё таким образом… по крайней мере, не больше пары раз и не до такой степени.

— Подожди, но если Красная тонет… как мы собираемся вытаскивать её?

Лэнс моргнула, уставившись на него голубыми глазами.

— Её?

Кит небрежно взмахнул рукой в воздухе.

— Ну, да. Очевидно же, что она женского пола.

Лэнс удивлённо вскинула брови, но улыбнулась.

— Очевидно.

Удовлетворённый тем, что Лэнс всё-таки знала, что Красная была женского пола, Кит повторил свой вопрос:

— Так что? Как мы будем её вытаскивать?

Лэнс, повторив его жест, махнула рукой.

— Я смогу вытащить её с помощью телекинеза, но для этого может потребоваться несколько попыток. Она больше, чем те вещи, которые мне доводилось поднимать.

— Телекинез? — переспросил Кит, и уголки его рта снова дёрнулись вверх.

— Да, но этой способностью обладаем только мы с мамой, — Лэнс начала перечислять свои силы, — ещё я могу выпускать молнии, я сильнее среднестатистических людей, умею исцелять, и к тому же я чертовски хороший снайпер.

Кит практически дрожал от восторга в этот момент.

— Телекинез? Молнии? Способность лечить? Ебануться!

— Язык!

Он отмахнулся от её замечания и нахмурился.

— Мне нужно связаться со своими друзьями! Мы были разделены в нашей битве с Зарконом! Я должен вернуться к ним или хотя бы сообщить, что всё в порядке.

Глаза Лэнс расширились, она внезапно вскочила на ноги и схватила Кита за запястья.

— Ты боролся с Зарконом? Но почему ты не умер?

Казалось, Кита задел последний её вопрос.

— Потому что я паладин Вольтрона! Мы сражались с Зарконом с помощью наших львов!

— Вольтрон?

— Ага.

— Ты паладин Вольтрона?

— Да, чёрт возьми, — Кит обиженно пыхтел, — я красный паладин!

Лэнс уставилась на него в полном замешательстве, прежде чем положила руки ему на голову и закрыла глаза.

Кит сглотнул, не ожидая такой близости, и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— М-м, что ты делаешь?

— Проверяю твою голову на наличие травм. У тебя, очевидно, осталось сотрясение мозга.

Кит сбросил её руки с себя.

— Я говорю правду! — зарычал он.

Лэнс бросала на него взгляды, полные жалости, и Киту это совсем не нравилось.

— Кит, Вольтрон — штука из сказок, которые родители рассказывают своим детям на ночь, чтобы те уснули. Его не существует.

Кит вскипел, его хорошее настроение мгновенно улетучилось.

— Как тогда ты объяснишь существование Красной?

Лэнс поколебалась, и он продолжил:

— Если поможешь связаться с моими товарищами, я докажу! — он зарылся пальцами в волосы и застонал, — правда, нас сейчас только трое. Широ не может управлять Чёрным, и мы пока не нашли синего паладина, но я уверен, что скоро найдём и сможем сформировать Вольтрон!

Лэнс всё ещё выглядела сомневающейся.

— Пожалуйста, — почти шёпотом взмолился Кит, — я говорю правду. Прошу, поверь мне.

Лэнс долго смотрела на него и наконец кивнула.

— Ладно. Я тебе верю, — Кит ответил ей облегчённой улыбкой, и Лэнс, покраснев, скрестила руки на груди, — но я буду ждать доказательств, — упрямо добавила она.

Кит ухмыльнулся и открыл рот, чтобы сказать ей что-то, когда Лэнс внезапно напряглась, повернувшись и слегка наклонив голову.

Кит тут же насторожился и потянулся к баярду за поясом, но обнаружил, что его там не было.

— Что там? — прошептал он Лэнс. — И где мои баярд и меч?

Лэнс не отзывалась несколько секунд, и когда Кит почти смирился с тем, что не получит ответа, произнесла:

— Амазонки. Идут сюда. Это был вопрос времени. Что касается твоего оружия, я думаю, что оно до сих пор в кабине Красной.

Кит моргнул, после чего вздохнул с раздражением.

— И ты не могла взять их с собой?

Лэнс повернулась к нему.

— Я была немного занята, спасая твою жизнь и не позволяя Красной полностью утонуть. Так что нет — не могла, уж извини.

Кит застонал, но понял её. Ему по-прежнему не нравилось чувство беззащитности, но в крайнем случае при нём всегда оставались его кулаки.

— И? Что делать будем?

Лэнс открыла рот, чтобы поделиться своим планом, но её перебил голос снаружи:

— Лэнс. Мы знаем, что ты там. У нас к тебе есть пара вопросов. Выходи либо я силой вытащу сюда твою прелестную задницу.

Лэнс закатила глаза, а Кит с трудом сдержал смешок.

Лэнс вздохнула и, посмотрев на него, упёрла руки в бока.

— Значит так, я пойду поговорю с ними. Они либо ворвутся и убьют тебя, либо пощадят и сохранят тебе жизнь.

— Они ведь амазонки! — возразил Кит. — Разве не в их правилах убивать всех мужчин?

— Да, но я надеюсь, что смогу их переубедить, — Лэнс пожала плечами, — твои шансы пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

Кит усмехнулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Всё-таки я хотел бы ещё пожить, спасибо.

— Эй, Лэнс, — прогремел голос, — я начинаю злиться.

Лэнс вздохнула и поманила Кита за собой.

— Просто держись позади меня, ладно? И лицо своё не показывай.

Кит нервно сглотнул, но кивнул.

— Ладно.

Лэнс положила руку ему на плечо.

— Эй, — прошептала она, — ты мне доверяешь?

Кит посмотрел ей в глаза, осознав, что его ответ будет положительным. Он доверял Лэнс. Конечно, не был знаком с ней достаточно долго, но в глубине души чувствовал, что мог довериться.

— Да.

Лэнс ухмыльнулась и направилась к выходу, Кит осторожно последовал за ней. С одной стороны, хорошо, что она была немного выше него, а с другой, мысли об этом его раздражали, но сейчас от разницы в росте вполне могла зависеть его жизнь, поэтому своё раздражение он игнорировал.

Когда они покинули пещеру, тусклый внутренний свет сменился лунным. Океан приобрёл насыщенный синий оттенок, и это было очень красиво; Кит никогда не видел такого чистого океана.

Он когда-то бывал с отцом на пляже и помнил, как не хотел заходить в серовато-коричневую воду.

Но океан на родной планете Лэнс был просто невероятным, и Кит испытал острое желание искупаться, любуясь луной. Возможно, Лэнс присоединилась бы к нему.

Он густо покраснел.

Кит покачал головой, и Лэнс бросила на него взволнованный взгляд, а затем повернулась к девушкам, стоявшим в нескольких футах. Их было около двенадцати, и все они были _чертовски_ высокими.

Выше него и Лэнс.

Одеты они были примерно так же, как Лэнс, но у каждой прослеживался свой стиль. Одежда некоторых была достаточно длинной, покрывающей ступни, в то время как у других едва доходила до колен.

За спинами амазонок виднелись мечи, щиты и луки со стрелами.

Всё-таки они и вправду потрясающие.

Они были похожи на картинки, которые он видел в книгах и журналах. Ошеломляюще похожи.

Но всё же…

Лэнс по красоте превосходила всех их вместе взятых.

Кит снова сглотнул.

Внезапно все двенадцать амазонок опустились на колени, тем самым поразив Кита.

— Принцесса Лэнс, — произнесла симпатичная девушка с жёлтыми кошачьими глазами, — мы заметили нечто довольно большое, падающее с неба. Ты в порядке?

Принцесса? Мелькнуло в голове Кита.

Лэнс взмахнула рукой, и девушки плавно поднялись, после чего она почесала нос и прочистила горло.

— Кстати, об этом…

Девушка с рыжими волосами и веснушками на щеках сделала шаг вперёд.

— Ты знаешь, что это было, принцесса?

Лэнс замялась, и тогда Кит ущипнул её за руку.

— Соберись, — прошипел он.

Лэнс вздохнула.

— Ладно, но сначала вы все пообещаете не злиться и не волноваться из-за того, что я вам покажу. Договорились?

Амазонки переглянулись и одновременно кивнули.

Лэнс сделала глубокий вдох и шагнула в сторону, чтобы показать Кита.

Кто-то из амазонок ахнул, одна из них вскрикнула, прежде чем упасть в обморок.

А затем на Кита было направлено одиннадцать орудий, но Лэнс встала перед ним, закрывая собой и протягивая к амазонкам руку.

— Почему вы никогда меня не слушаете и делаете всё с точностью до наоборот?

— Принцесса, — прошипела блондинка с вьющимися волосами, — отойди от него. Мы уничтожим этого злоумышленника.

— Ты ничего ему не сделаешь, Сести. Этот парень мой гость, — ответила Лэнс.

— Но правила… — прорычала девушка с зеленоватой кожей и каштановыми волосами, направляя стрелу в голову Кита.

— Забудьте о правилах! Он может помочь нам сразиться с Галра!

Амазонки застыли.

— Ложь, — возразила девушка с жёлтыми кошачьими глазами, затем плюнула на землю перед Китом и смерила его презрительным взглядом, — всё, что делают мужчины — это лгут и соблазняют женщин.

Верно. Хоть и грубо.

Кит закатил глаза, и девушка с синими пятнами на коже завизжала:

— Он посмотрел на меня! Теперь я забеременею!

Амазонки напряглись и шагнули вперёд.

Они серьёзно собирались это сделать?

Лэнс раздражённо вздохнула.

— Во-первых, — она направила взгляд на амазонку с кошачьими глазами, — я верю ему, и меня он не пытался соблазнить, — затем посмотрела на ту, у которой были синие пятна, — а, во-вторых, никто из вас не сможет забеременеть от одного его взгляда, — Кит яростно закивал, прежде чем она продолжила, — он должен будет прикоснуться к вам. Тогда вы забеременеете.

Двенадцать (упавшая в обморок успела очнуться) амазонок побледнели и сделали три шага назад.

Если бы на Кита не было нацелено разнообразное оружие, он бы даже рассмеялся над той нелепой ложью, которую озвучила Лэнс. Тем не менее, уголки его губ дёрнулись вверх, и ему пришлось прикусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не захохотать и не быть казнённым амазонками.

— А теперь, — Лэнс хлопнула в ладоши, и девушки снова посмотрели на неё, — думаю, пришло время поговорить с моей матерью.

Она взяла Кита за руку и, проигнорировав возмущённые крики амазонок, направилась вместе с ним к лесу.

Они прошли около десяти шагов, прежде чем Лэнс повернулась к воительницам.

— Так вы с нами или нет?

Киту было чертовски забавно наблюдать за тем, как некоторые из амазонок, неловко спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, поспешно последовали за ними.

— Чёрт, — шепнул он Лэнс, — а ты охеренно крутая.

Тринадцать голосов как один ответили ему в раздражении:

— Язык!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — небольшое пояснение касаемо сложных иностранных шутеек, связанных с игрой слов: Лэнс — это "Lance", копьё — это "lance" (прим.пер.)


	3. Останешься или умрёшь?

— Это что?

— Космическая моль.

— А что насчёт этой светящейся штуки?

— Это космическая стрекоза.

— Ну, а _это_ тогда что такое?

— Это камень, Кит.

— Да ну нахрен! Он же светится!

Лэнс скрестила руки на груди и пристально посмотрела на него.

— Значит, это космический камень.

Кит с раздражением и подозрением взглянул на неё.

— Ты просто добавляешь «космический» ко всему подряд?

Губы Лэнс дрогнули.

— Возможно.

Кит надулся и, подражая ей, тоже скрестил руки на груди. Лэнс ухмыльнулась.

— Эм-м, — нервно промычали сзади.

Кит повернул голову и увидел девушку с короткими чёрными волосами и карими глазами. Девушка стискивала рукоять меча, но, стоило ей встретиться взглядом с Китом, как она испуганно взвизгнула. И тогда Кит вспомнил, что это она упала в обморок при первой встрече с ним.

Он приподнял брови, и девушка жалобно пискнула.

— Чего тебе?

Двое амазонок-близнецов с красной чешуйчатой кожей одновременно посмотрели на него, после чего принялись успокаивать девушку.

Девушка же, заверив их, что всё в порядке, глубоко вздохнула, прежде чем произнести:

— Если честно, Лэнс не знает этимологию этой местности. Она больше интересуется ядовитой и крупной живностью.

— Адина права, — подтвердила слова амазонки Лэнс, — меня абсолютно не интересуют мелкие склизкие создания.

кКит немного расстроился, и Лэнс ощутила неприятное покалывание в груди. Они гуляли около десяти минут, и каждое насекомое, мимо которого они проходили, вызывало у Кита восторг. Возможно, потому что здешние насекомые были крупнее обитающих на Земле. К сожалению, Лэнс всегда держалась от них подальше, а потому практически ничего не знала.

Сести и Рейна знали больше, но всякий раз, когда Кит пытался с ними заговорить, лишь угрожающе поднимали оружие в ответ.

У остальных амазонок Кит ничего не спрашивал.

Лэнс приподняла ветку дерева, чтобы пройти под ней, и подождала Кита, затем отпустила её, и ветка ударила Рейну по лицу.

Рейна сузила свои жёлтые кошачьи глаза, прежде чем в раздражении сломать ветку пополам. Лэнс вздрогнула и пробормотала извинения перед тем как продолжить поход.

Она повернулась к Киту и заметила, что он совсем расстроился.

Щебетание птиц заставило её взглянуть вверх, и Лэнс улыбнулась идее, возникшей в её голове.

— Эй, Кит, — он поднял на неё глаза, — хочешь увидеть что-то классное?

Кит в замешательстве наблюдал за тем, как Лэнс, приложив ладони ко рту, издала звук, похожий на щебетание, и стала ждать.

Через пять секунд он собирался спросить у Лэнс, что должно было произойти, когда послышался тихий ответ издалека. Кит посмотрел на небо, и его глаза расширились от изумления, когда к их группе прилетел феникс.

Лэнс протянула руку, и, к удивлению Кита, птица послушно на неё приземлилась.

— Оху… — Кит, вспомнив о замечаниях, прикрыл рот ладонью и прочистил горло, — я имел в виду, что это действительно круто.

Лэнс хихикнула и погладила феникса по голове. Птица издала довольный звук, и глаза Кита почти выпучились, когда тело феникса охватило пламя, а сама птица расправила крылья.

Кит бросил взгляд на Лэнс, чтобы проверить, всё ли с ней в порядке, но та совсем не выглядела встревоженной, более того — прижалась лицом к шее птицы.

Кит нерешительно шагнул вперёд.

— Разве это не больно?

Лэнс покачала головой.

— Нет. Фениксы очень чувствительны к ауре добра и зла. Если они почувствуют, что ты не чист сердцем, то пламя феникса тебя испепелит. Но если тьмы в тебе нет — пламя станет тёплым, — Лэнс протянула руку с птицей Киту, — хочешь попробовать?

Несколько амазонок скептически фыркнули, остальные в открытую рассмеялись.

Рейна откинула прядь фиолетовых волос и одарила Кита надменным взглядом.

— Феникс его сожжёт.

Адина же смотрела с беспокойством.

— Ты точно уверен, что хочешь попробовать? Нет ничего стыдного в том, чтобы отказаться, — пробормотала она, нервничая.

Ами и Тами, близнецы, с интересом следили за тем, как девушка с синими пятнами на коже делала ставки вместе с другими амазонками.

Кит почувствовал злость, проследив за их действиями, но, увидев охваченного огнём феникса, поколебался.

Наконец птица пришла в норму, и вместо огня вновь появились её золотисто-оранжевые перья.

Лэнс, казалось, ощутила его сомнение, поскольку тут же ободряюще положила руку на его плечо.

— Кит, — он поднял взгляд на неё, — ты сможешь. Ты ведь красный паладин?

Нерешительно кивнув, Кит улыбнулся.

— Тогда ты тем более справишься. Я слышала, что стихия красного паладина — огонь.

Глаза Кита расширились. Как он мог об этом забыть? Он всегда чувствовал себя комфортно в пустыне, где солнце чуть ли не испепеляло своим жаром, а, став пилотом Красного, стал находить странное утешение в ещё более жарких местах, которые могла предложить вселенная.

Лэнс была права. Он _сможет_ сделать это.

Кит расправил плечи и протянул руку к фениксу.

Птица с любопытством смотрела в его сторону. Кит задержал дыхание, когда феникс оказался совсем близко.

Птичьи когти были длинными и острыми, но, казалось, феникс не был намерен причинять ему боль. Вздохнув ещё раз, Кит левой рукой погладил птицу по макушке. Феникс закрыл свои красные глаза и внезапно вспыхнул.

Кит испугался, испытав желание отдёрнуть руку, чтобы не обгореть., но вместо обжигающего пламени он ощутил… тепло.

Сзади послышались потрясённые вздохи, и Кит слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на амазонок, пребывавших в изумлении. Адина была единственной, кто выглядел облегчённым, однако реакция Лэнс понравилась Киту больше всего.

Взгляд, которым она посмотрела на него, выражал гордость и напоминал о Широ. Кит почувствовал, как тепло начало наполнять его и изнутри тоже.

— Я… Как? — прохрипела Рейна, переводя взгляд с него на феникса. — Это… Это невозможно.

— Видите? — воскликнула Лэнс. — Даже феникс доверяет ему. Он не причинит нам никакого вреда.

Рейна всё ещё выглядела скептически, но опустила меч и посмотрела на Кита с долей уважения.

Сести присвистнула, однако также опустила оружие следом за ней.

— Что ж, это было неплохо. Полагаю, если фениксу комфортно рядом с тобой, значит, ты не такой уж плохой.

Остальные амазонки переглянулись, прежде чем прийти к единогласному мнению, что он не представляет угрозы, и медленно опустили оружие.

Адина убрала меч в ножны и нерешительно шагнула к Киту.

— И тебе правда не больно?

Кит посмотрел на неё, удивлённый искренним беспокойством, но покачал головой. Адина мягко улыбнулась и почесала подбородок феникса. Птица издала счастливый щебет и взмахнула крыльями.

— Альдара! Ты решила выбрать вместо меня другого человека? А как же я — та, кто кормит и купает тебя, когда ты возвращаешься с болота в какой-то жиже? — Лэнс наигранно прижала ладонь к груди. — Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

Альдара, феникс, повернула к ней голову и издала печальный щебет. Лэнс фыркнула и скрестила руки на груди.

— Понятно. Тогда, может быть, и мне пойти подружиться с другими птицами? Например, с Кронусом. Он такой милашка.

Альдара гневно защебетала, затем полетела к Лэнс и начала над ней кружить. Амазонки рассмеялись, и даже Кит не смог сдержать улыбки. Лэнс была превосходной актрисой.

Альдара приземлилась на её голову и, наклонившись, потёрлась клювом о щёку Лэнс, что можно было считать своеобразным извинением. Лэнс улыбнулась и погладила птицу.

— Что ж, я тебя прощаю. В этот раз. Но тебе не кажется, что Кронус нуждается во внимании?

Альдара издала звук, похожий на смех, и кивнула в знак согласия.

— Хорошая девочка, — сказала Лэнс, — а тепер возвращайся к Киту, а то он расплачется из-за недостатка твоего внимания.

— Эй!

Альдара ещё раз потёрлась об её щёку, прежде чем перелететь на Кита, который заранее протянул руку.

Дальнейший поход через лес оказался куда менее напряжённым, и Кит подозревал, что тут не обошлось без плана Лэнс, если её довольная ухмылка была на то намёком.

Догнав её, Кит пробормотал слова благодарности, но Лэнс лишь озадаченно посмотрела на него, дразня. Тогда Кит мягко толкнул её в плечо, на что Лэнс ответила улыбкой, а когда Альдара издала счастливое щебетание, размахивая крыльями, они оба рассмеялись.

***

Когда они покинули лес и Рейна объявила о приближении к чему-то, Кит отвлёкся от игры с Альдарой и открыл рот от изумления. Три огромные горы окружали город, но, что шокировало сильнее — так это три острова, парившие над самим городом.

Кит прищурился, всматриваясь в один из островов, и внезапно заметил странное движение. Что это было?

Он потянул Лэнс за руку, чтобы привлечь её внимание, а сам не отводил взгляда от существ, которые кружили вокруг острова.

— Это… грифоны? — спросил Кит, в страхе наблюдая за существами, — это… грифоны.

Лэнс отвлеклась от Альдары, усевшейся на её плече, и, проследив его взгляд, кивнула.

— Да, настоящие грифоны. Остальные именуют их как «Фелис Лео», но, мне кажется, это слишком причудливое название для грифонов.

Рот Кита открылся и закрылся, он не мог произнести ни слова. На ум не приходило ничего, кроме «охренеть», но он использовал его так много раз за сегодня, что Лэнс по окончании пути точно вручит ему словарь.

На самом деле, нет. Лэнс _уже_ пообещала подарить ему словарь.

Тогда Кит ответил ей обиженным взглядом, но сейчас… может быть, словарь действительно пригодился бы.

«Охренеть» наконец от него отстанет.

Амазонки постоянно косились на него, когда он употреблял это слово. Возможно, и они стали бы счастливее, если бы он выучил другие слова, чтобы описать свои эмоции.

Внезапный шум отвлёк внимание Кита от грифонов, и он увидел ещё больше амазонок.

Некоторые выглядели испуганными при виде него, одна из женщин закрыла глаза своей дочери, а большинство других немедленно достали оружие и нацелились на него.

Лэнс с остальными окружили Кита, образуя защитный круг, и подняли собственное оружие.

Они достигли гигантских ворот, которые охранялись двумя амазонками-стражницами и шестью лучницами.

Одна из стражниц обратила на Кита свои суровые карие глаза, зарычала в гневе и направила на него меч. Стражницы и лучницы выглядели старше Лэнс, а в группе, с которой он передвигался по лесу, были амазонки в возрасте от семнадцати до девятнадцати лет.

Кит вздохнул; он уже очень устал от оружия, нацеленного на него.

— Вы привели мужчину в Экуменополис?

Другая стражница посмотрела на Лэнс.

Почему он не умер? Мужчинам не позволено находиться на Клоэтере.

Лэнс в успокаивающем жесте подняла руки, говоря:

— Он не причинит нам никакого вреда. Он утверждает, что является паладином Вольтрона. Он может помочь нам справиться с Галра.

Стражницы обменялись взглядами, а лучницы зашептались между собой, бросая на Кита любопытные взгляды.

Стражница с карими глазами, не отпуская оружия, повернулась к Лэнс.

— Он лжёт. Вольтрона не существует.

Сести заговорила прежде, чем Лэнс успела ответить:

— Хотя я не уверена, что Вольтрон существует, я могу засвидетельствовать тот факт, что этот мужчина не причинит нам вреда.

— Точно?

Рейна облизала сухие губы и, присоединяясь к Сести, кивнула.

— Он прикоснулся к фениксу, и тот не сжёг его.

Послышалось несколько вздохов, и все амазонки уставились на Кита со смесью удивления и недоверия.

— Пусть докажет, — потребовала одна из лучниц.

Лэнс пожала плечами и жестом попросила Кита дотронуться до Альдары. Он так и сделал, и птица, взмахнув крыльями, загорелась, после чего Кит почесал её пернатый бок. Альдара счастливо защебетала, а её пламя становилось всё ярче.

Кит ухмыльнулся, когда по толпе прокатилась новая волна вздохов.

Никто не произнёс ни слова, и тогда Лэнс хлопнула в ладоши, чтобы привлечь их внимание.

Она самоуверенно улыбнулась, и Кит невольно залюбовался её улыбкой.

— Полагаю, доказательств достаточно?

Амазонки медленно кивнули, и вскоре ворота с грохотом распахнулись.

***

Лэнс получала огромное удовольствие. Кто бы мог подумать, что шокировать своих соплеменниц может быть настолько весело? Вид их отвисших челюстей почти заставил её расхохотаться, но она сдержалась.

Вид Кита, прыгавшего от восторга и указывавшего на всё, что вызывало у него интерес, было так забавно, что она не могла удержаться от улыбки. Он выглядел так, словно выпил пять чашек кофе подряд, и уровень сахара в его крови достиг своего пика, когда Кит радостно завизжал, заметив грифона, пролетевшего над их головами.

Он повернулся к Лэнс и потянул её за руку, отчаянно указывая на грифона. Потом заговорил так быстро, что Лэнс не успевала следить за разговором, а потому просто время от времени кивала.

Лэнс взглянула на амазонок, стоявших вокруг и обеспокоенно следивших за поведением Кита, и хмыкнула. По крайней мере, теперь она не боялась за его жизнь. Когда она впервые показала Кита соплеменницам, то опасалась того, что, например, Рейна могла сорваться и ранить его мечом. У Рейны был вспыльчивый характер и привычка сначала действовать, а затем думать.

Сейчас Лэнс позволила себе расслабиться и немного отстраниться, наблюдая за тем, как Кит разговаривал с Адиной о Колизее, на котором амазонки каждый год проводили турнир, демонстрируя свою силу.

Ами и Тами, подойдя к Киту, сказали ему что-то, отчего он покраснел, а сами рассмеялись. Адина попыталась успокоить Кита, вновь привлекая его внимание, и указала на здание, рядом с которым, стояли гигантские статуи, изображавшие женщин, которые стояли на коленях и протягивали руки к другим женщинам.

Это здание назывались Палатой Целительниц — место, где любая женщина, имевшая способности к исцелению, могла пойти развивать свой навык. Здесь проводили практику над реальными существами и изучали различные методы лечения.

Сама Лэнс посещала Палату всякий раз, когда у неё было свободное время. Она нуждалась в практике, а ещё находила занятным чтение свитков в библиотеке. Здесь же она научилась исцелять тела от ядов. В мире существовало множество ядов: если кто-то отравился, сперва нужно было выяснить, что это за яд, какое существо или растение вырабатывало его, извлечь яд из тела, а после заняться дальнейшим лечением.

Она неплохо справлялась и даже начала смешивать яды, полученные от разных существ, чтобы посмотреть, что произойдёт в итоге. Это было весело.

— Он странный, — прокомментировала Рейна, подойдя к Лэнс и не сводя своих жёлтых кошачьих глаз с Кита, — неужели все мужчины такие?

Лэнс пожала плечами.

— Мои братья ведут себя похожим образом, когда папа покупает им новую игру. Может быть, для мужчин это нормально.

Кайра появилась справа от Лэнс, она наматывала прядь рыжих волос на палец и пристально смотрела на принцессу своими пронзительными изумрудными глазами.

— Как думаешь, твоя мать позволит нам оставить его?

Лэнс нахмурила брови.

— Зачем? Он тебя заинтересовал?

Кайра покраснела.

— Н-нет. Просто я хотела бы испытать себя в бою с ним, не более того.

Рейна и Лэнс обменялись взглядами, прежде чем ухмыльнуться.

— Ага, — с сарказмом одновременно ответили они.

Кайра покраснела сильнее и топнула ногой.

— Ой, да замолкните вы обе!

— Просто помни, — произнесла Лэнс, когда Кит вновь окликнул её, — я первая с ним познакомилась.

И с приветливой улыбкой подошла к Киту.

***

Кит наконец определился. На сегодняшний день эта планета была его любимой. Конечно, большинство женщин всё ещё выглядели так, будто хотели убить его, но рядом с Лэнс и её соратницами он чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно. Они даже начали общаться с ним и дразнить, словно он был их старым другом. Это было классно.

Окружающие здания были похожи на греческие, которые он видел в учебниках, но с чуть большим количеством технологий. На стенах нескольких зданий висели экраны, показывавшие новости о недавней атаке Галра, а также рекламные ролики о некоторых видах оружия и кремах для лица.

Он даже заметил гигантскую голограмму женщины, которая появлялась в центре города и постоянно напоминала всем, что она всегда здесь для тех, кто хотел бы поговорить.

Ещё здесь были прекрасные водопады, дарующие воздуху сладковатый запах.

— На грифонах можно кататься? — спросил он, не отрывая восхищённого взгляда от летающих существ.

Лэнс ответила ему с усмешкой:

— Ещё как. Мы летаем на них во время боя, — она игриво улыбнулась, — а почему ты спрашиваешь? Хочешь покататься?

Кит застенчиво пожал плечами.

— Мои намерения настолько очевидны?

Тринадцать голосов как один отозвались:

— Да.

Кит покраснел.

Рейна игриво толкнула его, из-за чего он едва не упал лицом в землю, и засмеялась:

— Если королева позволит тебе остаться, мы не будем против того, чтобы ты прокатился на грифоне.

— Если она не решит убить тебя, — добавила Диона, заправляя синюю прядь за ухо.

— Вот именно, если она не решит убить тебя, — повторили за ней Долли, Эри и Эхо.

Харли и Хармони выглядели странно возбуждёнными словами соплеменниц, и Кит постарался отойти от них подальше.

Айви нежно растрепала волосы на его голове, а затем вернулась к подпиливанию своих ногтей.

Лэнс улыбнулась и провела свою группу через арку, окружённую растительностью синего и зелёного цвета, после чего они оказались у входа в зал заседаний, где слышались женские голоса.

— Готов? — обратилась она к Киту.

Кит пожал плечами и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Вряд ли я когда-нибудь буду к такому готов.

Лэнс успокаивающе положила руку ему на плечо и улыбнулась, а после сказала то, чего не хватало Киту для того, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше:

— Я тебя не оставлю. Я рядом.

Она произнесла это искренне, и Кит благодарно кивнул ей.

Рейна и Сести, которые были самыми высокими среди присутствующих, открыли ворота, и Кит глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем войти.

***

Разговоры тут же прекратились. Лэнс и остальные прошли вперёд, в то время как Кит неохотно следовал за ними.

Все взгляды в воцарившейся тишине были направлены на него. Это продолжалось около десяти секунд, прежде чем помещение вновь заполнилось голосами.

— Это мужчина?

— Почему его до сих пор не убили?

— Он выглядит таким бледным.

— Принцесса, что это значит?

— Достаточно! — громко прозвучал властный голос, заставивший всех говоривших немедленно закрыть рты.

К Киту подошла женщина в коричневом платье с меховой накидкой на плечах, и он сразу понял, что это была мать Лэнс. Её волосы были длинными и более тёмными, чем у дочери, а глаза — карими. Женщина так пристально смотрела на Кита, что он ощутил острое желание убежать.

Прикосновение к его руке привлекло внимание Кита, и он посмотрел на Лэнс, которая стояла на коленях. Как и все остальные в зале.

Кит медленно опустился на колени и склонил голову.

— Встать, — приказала королева амазонок.

Как только все подчинились, она заняла место на своём троне и перевела взгляд на Лэнс.

— Почему мужчина находится в моём присутствии?

— Он упал с неба, — честно ответила Лэнс, — я спасла его, не дав умереть.

Королева изящно изогнула бровь, а затем снова посмотрела на Кита.

— Понятно. Он не опасен?

Адина нервно сжала руки и подала голос:

— Не опасен. Мы все думали иначе, но потом… — она взглянула на феникса, сидевшего на плече Кита, — пламя Альдары не сожгло его.

В глазах королевы мелькнул интерес.

— Это правда?

Рейна и остальные амазонки, которые сопровождали Кита и Лэнс, кивнули.

— Правда, Ваше Величество. Мы все были свидетельницами этого.

— И можем показать тебе, если хочешь, — добавила Лэнс.

Королева покачала головой.

— Нет. Всё в порядке. Никто из вас никогда не лгал мне, я верю вашему слову, — она пристально посмотрела на свою дочь и прищурилась, — но это ведь ещё не всё, я права?

Впервые за весь разговор Лэнс заметно занервничала.

— Он… также говорит, что является паладином Вольтрона и вместе с друзьями сражается с Империей Галра.

Королева вновь обратила своё внимание на Кита и на самом деле выглядела удивлённой.

— Но Вольтрон — это просто сказка, которую мы рассказываем нашим детям. Его не существует.

— При всём уважении, — вмешался Кит, — это правда. Я красный паладин, и если вам нужно больше доказательств, мы можем вернуться туда, где Лэнс — то есть, принцесса Лэнс — нашла меня, и я покажу вам льва, которого пилотирую.

По залу пронёсся шёпот, но Кит продолжал смотреть на королеву, в то время как она не отводила от его взгляда.

— У меня есть более быстрый способ получить доказательства, — наконец заявила королева.

Лэнс напряглась, и Кит бросил на неё взволнованный взгляд, прежде чем снова обратить своё внимание на королеву.

— А что за способ, если не секрет, Ваше Величество?

Королева слабо улыбнулась ему, наклонившись вперёд.

— Я могу просмотреть твои воспоминания и проверить, правдивы ли твои слова.

Кит слегка поёжился при мысли об этом.

— Не уверен, что мне будет комфортно, если кто-то залезет в мою голову, — признался он.

Королева улыбнулась.

— Можешь расслабиться. Я просмотрю только самые свежие воспоминания.

Что ж, это звучало не так уж плохо.

Королева продолжила:

— Однако если ты будешь сопротивляться, процесс… может стать _болезненным_.

Ой.

Он не был уверен, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу…

Но тем не менее…

Если он позволит королеве просмотреть свои воспоминания, то сможет показать ей, что _был_ паладином Вольтрона, и, возможно, тогда амазонки помогут ему установить контакт с Широ и остальными.

Приняв решение, Кит глубоко вздохнул и кивнул.

— Ладно. Просмотрите мои воспоминания.

Королева удовлетворённо кивнула.

— Закрой глаза и расслабь свой разум. Ты почувствуешь небольшой дискомфорт, но постарайся не сопротивляться.

Кит сделал, как велела королева. Он закрыл глаза и расслабил тело.

Поначалу он не чувствовал ничего, но затем кто-то словно закопошился в его мозгу, заставив ахнуть. Посторонняя сущность. Его тело напряглось.

— Расслабься, — пробормотала королева.

Кит попытался, но от ощущения чужого присутствия в сознании его тело начало дрожать.

— Кит, — произнесла Лэнс, накрывая его ладонь своей, — расслабься. Сосредоточься на моей руке. Ты можешь сделать это?

Она слегка сжала его ладонь, и тело Кита начало расслабляться.

Он в ответ сжал руку Лэнс, прежде чем издать очередной вздох, когда королева нырнула прямо в его сознание.

Он увидел себя в своей старой хижине в пустыне.

Затем день, когда вместе с Ханком и Пидж спас Широ.

Он пришёл в пещеру, где был спрятан жёлтый лев.

Нашёл Аллуру и Корана, последних алтеанцев, застывших в капсулах.

Стал паладином Вольтрона, как и Ханк с Пидж.

Королева бегло просмотрела воспоминания о битвах, поисках синего паладина, недавнем сражении с Зарконом и червоточине, которая разлучила Кита с товарищами.

А также приземлении в океан, после которого он отключился.

И, наконец, она увидела, как он очнулся, увидев над собой тревожно наклонившуюся Лэнс.

Когда королева покинула его разум, Кит вздрогнул и попытался успокоить своё бешено колотившееся сердце. Он всё ещё сжимал руку Лэнс так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, но её, казалось, беспокоило совсем не это.

— Ты в порядке, Маллет?

Несмотря на своё состояние, Кит ухмыльнулся.

— Заткнись, принцесса Лия.

Лэнс надулась.

— Тьфу, не называй меня так.

Его ухмылка стала коварнее.

— Как скажешь… принцесса Лия.

— Ты неисправим, — раздражённо проворчала Лэнс.

— Точняк.

Кит покраснел, когда повернулся к королеве и заметил искорки веселья в её глазах.

— Надеюсь, вы оба уже закончили.

— Пока да, — с улыбкой ответила Лэнс.

Кит отчаянно желал провалиться сквозь землю в этот момент.

Королева откинулась на спинку трона и положила руки на колени.

— Я просмотрела твои воспоминания, красный паладин. То, что ты говорил, правда, и я могу сделать вывод, что ты не намерен причинять нам вред, — она поднялась и посмотрела на него сверху вниз, — даю слово, что мы сделаем всё от нас зависящее, чтобы ты вернулся к своим товарищам по команде, — после чего повернулась к своим советницам, выражавшим протест, — кроме того, у тебя будет свобода перемещения, при условии, что кто-то всегда будет рядом с тобой. Даю слово, что никто не попытается лишить тебя жизни. Добро пожаловать в наш дом, красный паладин Вольтрона.

Кит задержал дыхание и склонил голову.

— Спасибо, Ваше Величество.

Королева фыркнула и махнула рукой.

— Только прошу, зови меня Лекси.

Кит улыбнулся, прежде чем внезапно оказаться в объятиях.

— Ура! Ты остаёшься! — воскликнула Лэнс и, с лёгкостью приподняв его над землёй, начала кружиться вместе с ним.

Кит густо покраснел, но не смог сдержать улыбки.


	4. Никс

— Держи ноги напряжёнными и подними меч выше, — приказала Рейна, тренируя Кита на специальной площадке.

Кит постарался сосредоточиться и закрыл глаза, чтобы Рейне с её пронзительным кошачьим взглядом не пришлось повторять.

Каждая из амазонок, входивших в окружение Лэнс, по очереди обучала его вещам, полезным в бою, и новым тактикам, о которых Кит даже не подумал бы, не попади он сюда.

Они занимались на протяжении двух недель — Кит тренировался с каждой, кто был готов, в том числе и с Лэнс, которая учила его стрелять.

И пусть навороченное оружие амазонок стреляло не пулями, а лучами квинтэссенции, самых больших успехов Кит добился только на тренировках с мечами.

Казалось, он вообще не был способен попасть в цель, из-за чего жутко раздражался и даже закатывал истерики. Впрочем, последнее утверждала Лэнс, а не он сам.

В этом не было вины Кита, ну, разве что совсем немного. Но даже обычные стрелы у амазонок отличались от привычных ему, имея вес больше пятидесяти фунтов.

Рейна увернулась от его атаки, Кит с хрипом рухнул на землю, и тогда амазонка наступила ему на грудь, смотря сверху вниз.

— Глаза на меня. В настоящей битве ты был бы мёртв.

Кит вытер пот со лба и схватился за предложенную Рейной руку, чтобы подняться. Тренировка длилась полчаса, но он до сих пор отвлекался.

Рейна убрала меч в ножны и предложила Киту бутылку воды.

— Ты совсем не собран сегодня. Даже хуже, чем обычно, — она сделала глоток и вновь посмотрела на Кита, — что происходит?

Кит разочарованно вздохнул.

— Просто… прошло почти две недели. _Две недели_! И никаких новостей от Вольтрона. Что, если с ребятами что-то случилось?

После заседания совета, на котором королева позволила Киту остаться на Клоэтере, Лэнс вместе с матерью и своими телохранительницами вернулась туда, где лежала Красная. С небольшой помощью русалок львицу удалось поднять со дна и вернуть в город, где теперь её ремонтировало научно-техническое подразделение.

— Ах, вот оно что, — сказала Рейна, присаживаясь на прохладную траву и скрещивая ноги, — тебе просто не хватает терпения, — Кит выглядел так, будто хотел поспорить, поэтому Рейна без промедлений продолжила. — Что за мантру ты сегодня произносил? Ту, которой тебя научил товарищ?

Кит вздохнул и, сев напротив неё, тоже скрестил ноги, только в лодыжках, поскольку короткая длина тоги, которую ему выдали, не позволяла сидеть иначе. Если бы Пидж увидела его в этом, он сгорел бы со стыда.

— Терпение даёт умение?

— Ага, эта. И вправду хорошая поговорка. Я уверена, что с твоими друзьями всё в порядке. Кроме того, ремонт красного льва почти закончен, в течение нескольких дней он пошлёт сигнал, и твои друзья его заметят.

Кит вздохнул, но кивнул, допивая воду до конца. Рейна посмотрела на него прищуренными глазами, прежде чем подняться и протянуть руку. Кит, готовый продолжать тренировку, потянулся за оружием, но Рейна покачала головой.

— Ты сегодня явно не в форме. Но я знаю, что поднимет тебе настроение, — она озорно улыбнулась ему, и Кит ответил ей подозрительным прищуром, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

— И что же?

Улыбка Рейны стала коварной.

— Сначала пойдём к Лэнс.

Уголки губ Кита дёрнулись вверх, и ухмылка Рейны стала шире. Спохватившись, Кит постарался придать своему лицу беспечное выражение и переключить внимание на ногти, будто они были самой интересной вещью в этом мире.

— А я думал, что у неё дела с матерью.

Рейна взглянула на своё запястье, на котором был надет браслет, показывающий голограммы и обязательный для всех амазонок, после чего прочитала только что полученное сообщение.

— Нет. По словам моей дорогой Адины, королева занимается приготовлениями к фестивалю, а Лэнс она велела завершить свои тренировки в течение дня. Если поторопишься, то застанешь её.

Кит убежал, и Рейна захихикала, начав считать до десяти. Когда она добралась до четырёх, он вернулся с румяным оттенком на щеках.

Кит неловко кашлянул в кулак и отвёл взгляд в сторону.

— Я… немножко опоздал, — пробормотал он.

Рейна окинула голову назад и рассмеялась, после чего подтолкнула Кита.

— Мужчины, — произнесла она, качая головой, — такие идиоты.

***

Несмотря на ранний час, в который они вышли прогуляться, все магазины были открыты. Со временем Кит привык к тому, что их приветствовали амазонки, проходившие мимо, потому что Лэнс, когда ему доводилось прогуливаться с ней, намеренно выбирала такой путь по городу, чтобы каждая жительница могла их видеть.

Первые несколько раз были неловкими, некоторые амазонки всё ещё поднимали на него оружие или бросали сердитые взгляды, но, чтобы этого не происходило, Лэнс старалась отвлекать его от неуместных восторженных восклицаний и комментариев, и спустя несколько дней многие поняли, что Кит не сумасшедший, адаптировались к его присутствию и даже иногда общались с ним.

Им встретились музыканты, играющие на инструментах, очень похожих на ирландские волынки. Да и звучали они так же хорошо. Любимая пекарня Лэнс тоже была открыта, и Кит уже чувствовал сладковатый запах; в этом был большой плюс пребывания на Клоэтере — еда на этой планете была практически такая же, как на Земле.

Когда Кит впервые заговорил об этом с Лэнс, она рассказала, что по прибытии сюда вместе с мамой поделилась земными рецептами со всеми остальными. Амазонкам эта еда явно понравилась, и они изо всех сил старались подражать кулинарии, которую любили их королева и принцесса.

И им это удалось. Когда Киту подали еду в первый раз, он чуть не заплакал при виде бекона. Правда, тот имел фиолетовый цвет, но на вкус был точно таким же. Ханк бы по достоинству оценил его. Кит пробовал и другую еду за время своего пребывания на Клоэтере, и ему нравилось абсолютно всё.

Казалось, толпа увеличивалась по мере продвижения в город, амазонки заглядывали в местные кафе или закупались оружием у кузнецов. Несколько жительниц в длинных белых платьях шли с медицинскими книгами в руках; наверное, это были целительницы.

Время от времени мимо них полетали грифоны, издавая приветственный крик, и Кит с восхищением следил за каждым их движением, пока они не исчезали из виду. У него ещё не было возможности покататься на грифоне, чем он был немного разочарован, но не мог отвлекать Лэнс от её дел.

Её соратницы неоднократно предлагали Киту взять его с собой на прогулку, но он вежливо отказывался. Лэнс ведь дала обещание и определённо намеревалась его сдержать.

Звук лезвий и возбуждённые визги заставили Кита нахмуриться, когда они с Рейной наконец добрались до тренировочного ринга, расположенного поблизости к океану. Группа женщин окружила поле и аплодировала… Лэнс?

Вместе с Рейной протискиваясь сквозь толпу, Кит впервые смог взглянуть на свою подругу, которую не видел со вчерашнего дня, и невольно вздрогнул от её образа. На Лэнс было чёрно-белое платье-тога, доходившее до колен — в её любимом стиле. Короткие пряди выбивались из пучка, когда Лэнс атаковала или парировала удары пяти взрослых соперниц.

Прежде Киту не доводилось наблюдать за боями Лэнс, но теперь, когда он увидел, ему захотелось устроить собственный спарринг с ней. Лэнс была хороша. Тренировочная площадка была значительно больше той, которую использовали они с Рейной.

К пятерым амазонкам прибавилось ещё трое, и все они одновременно атаковали Лэнс. Она отскочила от них на несколько футов, прежде чем подпрыгнуть вверх, а затем нанести мощный удар по земле.

Восемь амазонок потеряли равновесие, и Лэнс воспользовалась возможностью сменить оружие с мечей на лук одним быстрым движением, прежде чем начала метать стрелу за стрелой в противниц, которые всё ещё пытались встать. Некоторые из них подняли щиты, чтобы закрыться; стрелы пронзали щиты всего в нескольких дюймах от их лиц, две амазонки, наконец, смогли подняться на ноги и бросились по направлению к принцессе.

Одна прыгнула на Лэнс, пытаясь нанести удар кулаком в лицо, но та заблокировала атаку своим луком. Раздался треск, лук раскололся пополам, и тогда амазонка ударила вторым кулаком.

Лэнс едва успела заблокировать и его, скрестив руки, но атака всё равно отбросила её назад. Она сделала перекат и посмотрела на своих противниц с ухмылкой.

Ещё две амазонки внезапно присоединились к драке, аплодисменты наблюдающих стали громче, уже десять амазонок бросились на Лэнс с боевым кличем. Кит порывался помочь ей; всё-таки десять против одной — не самый честный расклад. Однако Рейна остановила его и покачала головой.

Её жёлтые кошачьи глаза вновь были обращены на поле боя, она усмехнулась:

— Наша принцесса сильна. Поэтому просто смотри.

Кит нахмурился, но спорить не стал.

Лэнс глубоко вздохнула и поднялась на ноги, прежде чем раскинуть руки, и внезапно амазонки застыли, после чего она с помощью телекинеза разом подняла всех противниц и отправила в полёт.

Амазонки приземлились с кряхтением, но вскочили на ноги за считанные секунды. Пожав плечами, Лэнс вытащила два меча и покрутила их в руках, прежде чем атаковать. Она с лёгкостью блокировала, пинала и сбивала женщин с ног, пока все десять амазонок не вооружились хлыстами и не начали одновременную атаку ими, целясь на руки, ноги и грудь Лэнс.

Какое-то время она активно сопротивлялась и хмыкала, но амазонки держались твёрдо, рассредоточившись по сторонам. Лэнс требовалось немало усилий, но она заставляла себя двигаться и, перехватывая хлысты, медленно притягивала амазонок. Противницы упирались ногами в землю, но Лэнс была слишком сильна.

Глаза Лэнс приобрели ярко-голубой оттенок, и внезапно все амазонки вновь оказались в воздухе. Они кричали от удивления, когда в итоге болтались на своих же хлыстах. Лэнс, зарычав от напряжения, высоко подпрыгнула и швырнула их в океан.

Собравшаяся толпа воодушевлённо зашумела, а Лэнс опустилась на землю. Коснувшись ногами твёрдой поверхности, она пошатнулась, но Кит тут же оказался рядом, придерживая её за талию.

Он почувствовал, как она дрожит.

Кит встревоженно посмотрел на Лэнс и помог ей прилечь, одной рукой всё ещё обнимая за талию, а другой держа за плечо.

— Ты в порядке?

Лэнс тяжело вздохнула и кивнула, хотя её тело до сих пор била дрожь.

— Со мной всё будет нормально. Обычно я не так часто использую свои силы и, полагаю, мама была права. Мне нужна практика.

Чья-то рука сжала её плечо, и Лэнс, едва успев повернуть голову, увидела, что Рейна присела рядом на корточки и смотрела на неё с гордостью.

— Это было действительно круто! То, как ты бросила их всех в океан, было чертовски забавно!

Послышались приближающиеся шаги; Адина остановилась, присев перед Лэнс с бутылкой воды в руках.

— Возьмите. Вы, должно быть, устали, выше высочество.

Лэнс взяла бутылку и выпила всю воду буквально за пару глотков, после чего улыбнулась подруге.

— Спасибо, Ади, но, серьёзно, зови меня просто Лэнс. Мы ведь друзья.

Адина покраснела и смущённо пробормотала:

— Извини, иногда я совсем забываю.

Рейна положила руку на её плечо, а затем поцеловала в щёку:

— А я думаю, это очень мило.

Адина хихикнула и потёрлась носом о нос подруги. Эта парочка нередко целовалась на глазах Кита, но он всё равно удивлялся. В основном потому, что не ожидал, что Рейна могла быть с такой застенчивой и кроткой девушкой. Ей бы подошла уверенная в себе партнёрша, но если и с другой Рейна была счастлива, то кто он такой, чтобы судить?

Взглянув на Лэнс, он обрадовался, увидев, что дрожь в её теле почти прекратилась, после чего помог подняться на ноги, пока вокруг них собиралась толпа с поздравлениями. Но вот подошли те самые десять амазонок, с которыми сражалась Лэнс.

Все они промокли насквозь, и каждая одинаково ухмылялась. Когда толпа расступилась, амазонки встали перед Лэнс на колени.

— Очень хорошо, ваше высочество, — произнесла одна из них, — но в следующий раз нас будет на десять больше, чтобы усложнить задачу.

— Пожалуйста, только не это, — простонала Лэнс.

Все засмеялись, и вскоре после ещё нескольких поздравлений толпа начала расходиться, возвращаясь к повседневным делам.

Лэнс обратилась к Киту:

— Ты рано встал, у тебя была собственная тренировка?

Кит кивнул и указал на Рейну.

— Да, она меня тренировала.

Рейна фыркнула.

— Скорее надрала ему задницу, — ответила она и схватила Адину за руку, — а теперь прошу извинить, у нас свидание. Сести и остальные заменят нас, — и подруги исчезли.

Лэнс повернулась к Киту и улыбнулась:

— У меня есть для тебя подарок.

— Правда? — усмехнулся он.

Лэнс кивнула и взяла его за руку.

— Поверь, тебе это понравится. А теперь за мной!

Раньше Кит попытался бы вырваться, поскольку не любил, когда его водили как собаку, но сейчас уже привык (или просто смирился) и позволил Лэнс отвести его туда, куда ей было нужно.

Лэнс привела его к полю, покрытому мелкими цветами, после чего отпустила запястье и громко свистнула.

Взмах крыльев выдал её секрет, и Кит ухмыльнулся, когда в нескольких футах от них приземлился грифон.

— Это Никс, и сегодня ты будешь на ней кататься.

Никс была красивой.

И _высокой_.

Золотые перья сияли, как полированный металл, а белое оперение на груди ослепляло своей яркостью. Когда Лэнс потащила Кита за собой, голубые глаза Никс с любопытством уставились на него.

Киту хотелось станцевать от радости, он мечтал об этом дне с тех пор, как впервые увидел грифона, пролетевшего над его головой.

Красная в его голове раздражённо зарычала, но Кит мысленно утешил её.

 _Ты же знаешь, что ты всё ещё моя любимая девочка, Красная_.

Он представил, как львица от счастья замахала хвостом, и улыбнулся.

— С удовольствием полетаю на этой красотке.

Никс издала довольный звук, после чего уткнулась клювом в щёку Лэнс

Она хихикнула, похлопывая Никс по шее.

— Присоединишься? — Кит прищурился, глядя на неё.

— Это вопрос с подвохом?

Рассмеявшись, Лэнс потянулась к одному из мешочков, висевших на боку Никс, и вытащила оттуда знакомый комплект одежды, прежде чем передать его Киту.

— Наконец-то мы нашли твою одежду, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла она, — потребовалось некоторое время, но мы справились.

Кит забрал одежду и прижал её к груди. Он думал, что навсегда потерял костюм, когда отдал его одной из амазонок в стирку. К счастью, Лэнс согласилась помочь.

Она вежливо отвернулась, когда он начал переодеваться из белой тоги в знакомую чёрную футболку и чёрные брюки — обувь, к счастью, осталась при нём. Дождавшись, когда он закончит, Лэнс повернулась и протянула резинку для волос, которой он завязал пряди в небольшой хвост, хотя некоторые упрямо продолжали лезть в лицо. Достав несколько заколок, Лэнс помогла ему убрать непослушные волосы, после чего сочла его готовым к полёту.

Никс наклонилась, и Лэнс надела на неё седло, затем одним плавным движением забралась наверх и протянула руку Киту. Когда он уселся, Никс выпрямилась. От неожиданности Кит схватил Лэнс за руку, и принцесса амазонок засмеялась, опустив подбородок на его плечо, — не бойся, Маллет, я не дам тебе упасть.

Кит вздрогнул, когда Лэнс цокнула языком, и Никс, расправив золотые крылья, начала разбег.

Она взмахнула крыльями единожды.

Дважды.

А затем резко взлетела, и Кит завопил. Его глаза заполнились слезами, а желудок по ощущениям оказался где-то в районе горла. Хорошо, что сегодня он ничего не ел, иначе его бы вырвало.

— Твою мать!!! — кричал он.

Лэнс смеялась позади и приказывала грифону лететь быстрее, хотя они и так неслись с сумасшедшей скоростью. Внезапно Никс сделала сальто, и Кит настолько стиснул запястья Лэнс, что был уверен в том, что вскоре на коже принцессы амазонок проступят синяки.

Никс продолжала взлетать выше, до самых облаков, но затем перестала махать крыльями и камнем полетела вниз. Лэнс всё ещё смеялась, и когда Кит смирился с тем, что они вот-вот рухнут в океан, Никс широко расправила крылья, практически погрузив одно из них в воду. В лицо Кита полетели брызги.

И тогда он засмеялся вместе с Лэнс, медленно протянул руки к небу и издал радостный возглас.

— Задержи дыхание! — крикнула Лэнс сквозь ветер, и Кит едва успел сделать это, прежде чем Никс нырнула в океан, вода в котором оказалась довольно холодной. Лэнс похлопала его по плечу, заставив открыть глаза. «Посмотри туда!» — она указала вдаль. Глаза Кита расширились, когда он увидел подводный город.

Он едва успел разглядеть какие-то детали, когда Никс вынырнула на поверхность, позволяя ему сделать глоток воздуха.

У Кита зуб на зуб не попадал, но с его лица не стиралась довольная улыбка. Он почувствовал, как Лэнс снова положила подбородок ему на плечо. Она тоже улыбалась.

— Весело?

Кит ухмылялся, как идиот, и пытался что-то сказать, но не мог от переполняющего его восторга. Казалось, Лэнс и так догадалась, каким будет ответ, если судить по понимающей улыбке, которой она одарила Кита, когда он повернул к ней голову.

***

В груди Лэнс разливалось тепло, когда видела лицо Кита со своего места, всё ещё удерживая его и себя, чтобы не упасть.

Он не переставал улыбаться с тех пор, как они отправились на прогулку. Ветер трепал их волосы, а когда Никс окунула другое крыло в океан, Кит издал смешок, не отворачиваясь от брызг.

— Захватывающе, не правда ли? — обратилась к нему Лэнс. Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на неё, и она улыбнулась, глядя на рябь кристально чистого океана под ними, — когда я впервые каталась на Никс, то поначалу испугалась того, как резко она прыгнула со скалы! Мне было всего десять, и я с ума сходила от этих ощущений! — Кит усмехнулся. — Но потом она начала взлетать выше, и я закричала в волнении. Мне доводилось летать на ней много раз, но эти чувства никуда не делись, — она закрыла глаза и вздохнула, — это…

— Потрясающе, — закончил за неё Кит.

— Да, — пробормотала она, — именно.

Никс резко нырнула, и Лэнс крепко обхватила Кита. Секунду спустя Никс вытащила голову из воды, держа что-то в клюве.

Существо было похоже на рыбу, только раза в два крупнее, и имело больше одной пары глаз.

Существо дёргалось, пытаясь вырваться, а затем раздался хруст, и Никс проглотила свою добычу.

— Ого, — воскликнул Кит, — так просто…

Никс повернула голову к ним и издала звук. Кит в замешательстве посмотрел на Лэнс.

Она улыбнулась, похлопывая грифона по бокам.

— Хорошо, девочка. Я готова.

Кит нахмурился.

— К чему ты готова?

Прежде чем Лэнс успела ответить, Никс нырнула в океан, и Кит едва успел задержать дыхание. Оказавшись на поверхности, Никс подбросила что-то в воздух и ловко поймала клювом. Моментально умертвив существо, она бросила его в сторону Лэнс, и та схватила очередную добычу.

Кит обернулся, желая спросить, что происходит.

— Она любит жареное, поэтому иногда я помогаю ей, — объяснила Лэнс.

Кит растерянно моргнул, наблюдая за тем, как на кончиках её пальцев появились искры, тут же охватившие существо синим электричеством. Киту потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что таким образом существо было приготовлено.

И от него странно пахло курицей.

Лэнс разделила добычу, бросив одну часть Никс, а другую разорвала пополам и протянула Киту.

Он в ужасе уставился на предложенный кусок. Эта штука была жива всего несколько минут назад, а теперь её вовсю уплетали Никс и Лэнс. И если грифона ещё можно понять, то Лэнс…

Заметив брезгливое выражение на лице Кита, она усмехнулась.

— Ты расстроишь Никс, если откажешься есть это, — в её глазах мелькнул дразнящий блеск, — и вообще она сбросит тебя куда-нибудь и больше никогда не позволит кататься на ней.

Кит понимал, что она шутила, но когда посмотрел на Никс, то был готов поклясться, что заметил, как зловеще она сузила глаза.

Он выхватил кусок из руки Лэнс и принюхался.

Всё ещё пахло курицей.

Поднося кусок ко рту, он буквально ощущал на себе две пары глаз, смотрящих в ожидании. Кит сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза и, отправив кусок в рот, начал жевать.

Затем его глаза распахнулись.

Это и на вкус походило на курицу, но... с неким намёком на пряность? Было странно ощущать подобное, но он не жаловался, тихо застонав в удовольствии.

Это было пиздец как вкусно.

Должно быть, он озвучил свою мысль, потому что Лэнс отвесила ему подзатыльник за ругательства, но возмущённой не выглядела. Никс издала звук, похожий на смех, продолжая кружить над океаном.

— Не так уж и плохо, правда?

Кит проглотил кусок, прежде чем ответить:

— Это реально вкусно. Почему вы не питаетесь этим постоянно? — он облизал кончики пальцев.

Лэнс сделала то же самое со своими и произнесла:

— Потому что такая еда очень нравится грифонам. Мы как-то раз пробовали приготовить, так прилетело целое стадо и всё у нас отобрало.

Кит недоверчиво взглянул на неё, усмехнувшись:

— Правда, что ли?

И рассмеялся сильнее, когда Лэнс бросила на него сердитый взгляд.

— Я понял. Правда.

***

Лицо Кита онемело от холода к тому времени, когда Лэнс направила Никс к небольшому холму, на который та и приземлилась. Все конечности болели, и он дрожал, когда Лэнс помогала ему медленно спуститься.

Принцесса амазонок поморщилась с сочувствием.

— Прости. Я забыла, что ты не привык к верховой езде. И в следующий раз выдам тебе подходящую одежду.

Кит размялся, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение. Завтра ему станет ещё хуже.

Звук хлопающих крыльев заставил его посмотреть на небо и увидеть Сести, Айви и Харли, которые на своих грифонах подлетали к ним. Амазонки помахали ему, после чего исчезли в гуще деревьев.

— Так они всё время следили за нами? — спросил он у Лэнс, когда она уселась на землю, скрестив лодыжки.

— Да, они ведь охраняют меня, в конце концов. Но мешать нам не хотели, поэтому держались на расстоянии, — неожиданно что-то вспомнив, Лэнс поднялась на ноги и подошла к Никс, которая устроилась возле деревьев, плотно сложив крылья. Лэнс достала два кусочка хлеба, фрукты и кожаный мешочек, в котором плескалась вода, после чего вернулась к Киту.

Он убрал заколки и резинку с волос. Одежда до сих пор была влажной, но уже начала высыхать на солнце.

Лэнс передала ему несколько пурпурных и зелёных фруктов, похожих на груши. Кит поморщился, ощутив кислый вкус, который, впрочем, вскоре превратился во что-то сладкое. Сочные фрукты приносили наслаждение.

И в целом были весьма неплохими.

— Что это? — спросил он у Лэнс, откусывая от фрукта ещё один кусок.

— Кислый капок, который, как ты уже догадался из названия, поначалу имеет кисловатый вкус, но потом становится сладким, — она передала ему хлеб, и Кит благодарно кивнул ей, — ещё есть звёздоягоды, очень похожие на чернику, и ледяные блюмы, которые на вкус как ванильное мороженое.

Кит улыбнулся.

— Хотел бы я как-нибудь их попробовать.

Лэнс кивнула, но её лицо тут же помрачнело:

— Они растут только зимой. К этому времени тебя здесь уже не будет.

Кит перестал жевать.

— Да, но я вернусь со своей командой. Мы будем искать синего паладина и сражаться с галра.

Лэнс протянула ему кожаный мешочек, и он сделал глоток чего-то сладкого, после чего облизал губы. Искоса взглянув на Лэнс, он заметил, что её голова была опущена. Не желая, чтобы их небольшая прогулка закончилась на печальной ноте, Кит опустил ладонь на её плечо и, дождавшись, когда принцесса амазонок поднимет на него глаза, произнёс:

— Я обязательно вернусь.

Лэнс улыбнулась краешком рта.

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю.

Лэнс всё ещё сомневалась, поэтому он поднял руку, оттопырив мизинец.

— Обещаю, — повторил он.

Она удивлённо моргнула, прежде чем фыркнуть и сплести его мизинец со своим.

— Кит, ты дал обещание, — с улыбкой сказала она, — нарушать его нельзя.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Я и не собирался.

Они молча ели, любуясь закатом солнца, но эта тишина была комфортной. Правда, продлилась недолго, поскольку Лэнс захотелось продемонстрировать остроумие.

Всё началось со странного «Ты часом не костёр? Потому что рядом с тобой мне становится жарко».

Кит подавился напитком, а Лэнс продолжала:

— Я, конечно, не Рапунцель, но тебе бы позволила взобраться по моим волосам.

Кит покачал головой, но рассмеялся.

Лэнс оказалась к нему почти вплотную и хрипло пробормотала:

— Я знаю, что молоко полезно для фигуры, но, малыш, сколько же его выпил ты?

Теперь Кит замолк, покраснев. Лэнс добродушно рассмеялась, пока он пытался успокоить учащённое сердцебиение.

Сам он не знал хороших шуток, но кое-что всё же умел.

— Есть монетка?

Лэнс, проверив карманы, достала золотую монету и протянула ему. Кит положил её на левую ладонь. Убедившись, что принцесса наблюдает, он сделал вид, будто перекладывает монету в правую руку.

Сомкнув правую ладонь в кулак, он протянул её Лэнс:

— Подуй.

Она криво улыбнулась, но сделала так, как он сказал.

— Ой, а что это? — Кит нахмурился.

— О чём ты? — Лэнс оглянулась.

Кит поднёс левую руку к её уху, сжал монету между пальцев, а затем, осторожно коснувшись волос принцессы, «вытащил» монету оттуда.

— Та-дам.

У Лэнс отвисла челюсть. Она посмотрела на Кита, потом на монету и прикоснулась к собственному уху.

— Как ты это сделал?

Кит улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Настоящие волшебники не раскрывают своих секретов.

Лицо Лэнс приобрело решительное выражение.

— Я всё равно узнаю.

— Как пожелаете, принцесса Лия, — расхохотался он.

— Не называй меня так, чёрт возьми!


	5. Мы нашли его

— Я нашла его! — из динамиков замка раздался голос Пидж.

Через несколько минут остальная часть команды Вольтрона собралась на мостике. Широ прибыл первым, за ним последовала Аллура, а после — Ханк и Коран, пахнущие специями. Скорее всего, их отвлекли от приготовления пищи.

— Пидж, ты уверена, что это он? — спросил Широ, наклоняясь над ней, чтобы заглянуть в монитор.

Пидж поправила очки и кивнула.

— Абсолютно. Сигнал такой же, как у зелёного и жёлтого львов.

Широ вздохнул с облегчением. После того, как они отступили, избегая столкновения с армией Заркона, их раскидало по разным частям галактики. Пидж оказалась в туманности, где с помощью разноцветных космических гусениц смогла послать сигнал в замок и благодаря этому была спасена относительно быстро.

Ханк и Широ оказались на пустынной каменистой планете, где Широ преследовали гигантские рептилии, пока Ханк не отыскал его. Широ был в плохой форме, но у Ханка с собой была аптечка. Их нашли только через три дня.

Коран и Аллура немедленно отправили Широ в лечебную капсулу, и через день он был как новенький.

Однако, несмотря на все усилия, найти Кита им до сегодняшнего дня не удавалось.

Аллура хлопнула в ладоши и улыбнулась.

— Это замечательная новость! Пидж, пришли мне координаты.

— Сейчас, — кивнула она, что-то быстро печатая.

Позади неё с облегчением вздохнул Ханк.

— Слава богу. Надеюсь, с ним всё в порядке, ведь прошло целых две недели.

Коран положил руку ему на плечо.

— Кит — сильный молодой человек. Я уверен, что он в порядке. Наверняка пугает своим мрачным видом каких-нибудь бедных существ.

Широ провёл рукой по волосам и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я просто надеюсь, что он не ранен. После нашей последней битвы с Зарконом…

Коран выпрямился, поглаживая усы кончиками пальцев.

— И то верно. На всякий случай подготовлю лечебную капсулу.

Ханк засуетился, после чего объявил, что должен приготовить что-нибудь для своего друга на случай, если тот проголодается.

Раздался сигнал, когда главной панелью управления в центре мостика были получены координаты, переданные Пидж, прежде чем принцесса принялась внимательно изучать содержимое.

— Да это же практически на другом конце галактики! Почему он приземлился так далеко?

Пидж пожала плечами, глядя на принцессу, которая задумчиво тёрла подбородок. Широ приблизился к ней.

— Мы можем попасть туда через червоточину?

— Да, — кивнула Аллура, — но я никогда не была в той части галактики поэтому понятия не имею, с чем мы столкнёмся. Нам лучше быть начеку, — затем она обратилась ко всем, — пожалуйста, соберитесь, я постараюсь переместить нас как можно ближе к Киту.

Команда утвердительно отозвалась, и Аллура открыла портал, направив туда замок. Пидж закрыла глаза, ослеплённая светом алтеанской червоточины, а потом увидела пространство, состоявшее из нескольких разбросанных вокруг маленьких планет.

— Есть что-нибудь на сканерах? — спросил Ханк, наклоняясь над Кораном, чтобы посмотреть на экран. — С какой именно планеты исходит сигнал Кита?

Коран нахмурился, глядя на считываемые данные, прежде чем перенести результаты на большой экран, чтобы все могли видеть, и указал на дальнюю планету.

— Вот с этой! — весело отозвался он. — Сигнал красного льва идёт с этой планеты.

Глаза паладинов одновременно расширились от недоверия при виде планеты перед ними.

— Что? — пробормотал Широ, всматриваясь в сине-зелёную планету. — Это Земля?

Выражение лица Ханка идеально соответствовало изумлению в вопросе лидера.

— Ого.

Пидж медленно покачала головой.

— Нет, она слишком маленькая для Земли, — ответила она, — но очень похожа.

— Коран, там есть признаки галра? — обратилась к советнику Аллура.

Коран, спохватившись, быстро посмотрел на экран и через несколько минут отрицательно помотал головой.

— Нет, принцесса. Похоже, галра там нет.

— Планета вообще обитаема? — Пидж подняла на него карие глаза.

Коран промычал, кивнув.

— Кажется, да. Но я понятия не имею, насколько опасно местное население, — он вновь изучил показатели и вопросительно вскинул брови, — также неизвестно название планеты. О ней вообще нет никакой информации.

После этих слов в комнате повисло тяжёлое молчание, пока Широ не решился заговорить первым:

— Ладно, команда, соберитесь. Мы не знаем, с чем столкнёмся, но зато нам точно известно, что там находится Кит, и, возможно, ему может понадобиться наша помощь. Идите к своим львам и ждите сигнала.

Пидж и Ханк кивнули, одновременно отправившись исполнять приказ. Широ тем временем повернулся к Аллуре.

— Принцесса, перемести нас туда и на всякий случай активируй щиты вокруг замка.

Аллура кивнула и начала вводить соответствующие инструкции в компьютер.

— Мы должны надеяться на лучшее, но всегда стоит быть готовыми к худшему.

Широ, быстро отправившись в свою комнату, переоделся в доспехи и вернулся на мостик, когда замок взял курс на маленькую планету.

— _Я на позиции, ребята_ , — в динамиках раздался голос Ханка.

— _Я тоже_ , — отозвалась Пидж.

— Понял, — ответил Широ, — будьте готовы.

Замок начал снижаться. Первым, что заметил Широ, было ярко-синее небо, окружающее их во всех направлениях, а затем — небесно-голубой океан, своим видом вызывающий трепет.

Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он видел океан, не говоря уже о таком чистом, по сравнению с теми, какие были на Земле.

По мере того, как замок продолжал опускаться, Аллура с любопытством изучала местность. Услышав её вздох, Широ сосредоточил внимание на ней; проследив направление взгляда принцессы в поисках опасности, он заметил нечто, отчего у него самого вырвался удивлённый вздох.

— _Эй_ , — произнёс Ханк, — _ребята, вы тоже видите город под водой? Или мне кажется, что_ …

— _Это определённо город_ , — подтвердила Пидж, — _значит, там обитают русалки_?

Широ, Аллура и Коран тут же повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на город под водой.

— Смотрите! — воскликнул Коран, указывая дальше. — Там ещё один город!

Теперь все обратили внимание на три гигантские горы. Наверху виднелись водопады, летающие существа и три парящих острова.

Аллура направила замок к городу и попыталась сделать так, чтобы он приземлился на огромном зелёном участке, как вдруг снаружи прозвучал сигнал тревоги, после чего замок столкнулся с чем-то твёрдым, и вся команда оказалась сбитой с ног.

— Что происходит? — спросил Широ, поднимаясь.

Аллура встала на ноги, отряхнувшись и нахмурившись.

— Барьер! Мы не можем пройти!

— _Я попробую взломать_! — крикнула Пидж.

Сигнал тревоги усиливался, и по городу начали двигаться фигуры.

Небо осветилось ярко-красными лучами, которые затем нанесли удар по замку.

— _Чёрт возьми_ , — выругалась Пидж, яростно печатая на планшете, — _кто бы ни создал этот барьер, он явно хорош. Я пытаюсь взломать код, но меня всякий раз выкидывают!_

— _Ребята_ , — нервно позвал Ханк, — _что нам делать_?

Глаза Широ вернулись к экрану, на котором он мог видеть движущиеся по городу фигуры, а также летающих существ, что приближались к ним. Даже огни подводного города приобрели красный оттенок.

— Похоже, придётся драться! Пидж, Ханк, приготовьтесь!

— _Есть_! — одновременно отозвались зелёный и желтый паладины.

И внезапно были отброшены вперёд, когда барьер, окружавший город, исчез. Аллура испуганно вскрикнула, но попыталась направить замок на выбранный участок земли.

Сигнал тревоги затих, и взгляд на другой монитор подтвердил, что в подводном городе также всё успокоилось.

На небе вспыхнул белый луч, и оружие местного населения перестало атаковать.

Что здесь происходит?

Звуковое оповещение привлекло внимание Корана, который тут же нахмурился, глядя на экран:

— Пришло сообщение, принцесса.

— Принимай, — Аллура мрачно кивнула.

Коран нажал кнопку, и из динамиков послышался женский голос:

— _Опустите щит, мы не причиним вам вреда. Если выйдете безоружными, мы не будем атаковать._

— С чего вдруг такие перемены? — хмуро ответила Аллура.

На другом конце возникли помехи, прежде чем женщина вновь заговорила:

— _Простите нас. Мы думали, что это очередная атака галра. Наша принцесса сообщила нам, что вы друзья нашего гостя._

— Гостя? — вмешался Широ. — Вы имеете в виду Кита? Он в порядке? Где он?

— _Да_ , — женщина вздохнула, — _его так зовут. Он в безопасности. Выходите с миром, и мы вас не тронем, даю слово._

Связь прервалась.

— _И… мы пойдём_? — нерешительно спросил Ханк.

Широ нахмурился, прежде чем кивнуть в первую очередь самому себе.

— Да. Они знают Кита и сами перестали атаковать. Но вы все должны быть начеку на случай, если они что-нибудь предпримут. Ханк и Пидж, вы идёте со мной.

— Я тоже пойду, — Аллура уверенно шагнула вперёд.

Широ открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но она прервала его:

— Возможно, я смогу установить контакт с их принцессой.

Широ нахмурился, но неохотно кивнул.

— Ваше высочество, — обратился к ней Коран, — у замка собралась небольшая толпа.

Аллура вместе с Широ подошли к выходу из замка, чтобы поприветствовать местное население. Вскоре к ним присоединились Пидж и Ханк.

— Мне нужно пообщаться с создателем барьера, — пробормотала Пидж, — он выглядел довольно надёжным. Возможно, я могла бы приобрести новые знания.

Широ с улыбкой взъерошил её волосы.

— Может быть, у нас появится возможность спросить об этом, но только после того, как мы убедимся, что с Китом всё в порядке.

Аллура оглядела команду, её указательный палец завис над кнопкой открытия двери.

— Все готовы?

Увидев три решительных кивка, она нажала кнопку, и все одновременно прищурились от внезапной яркости.

Привыкнув к свету, они увидели толпу очень высоких женщин, одетых в тоги и ожидающих в нескольких футах от замка.

— Ого, пробормотал Ханк.

— У меня такое ощущение, будто мы попали на съёмочную площадку « _Чудо-женщины_ », — прошептала Пидж.

Губы Широ скривились в улыбке, прежде чем он сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперёд. Женщины напряглись, и тогда он остановился, в мирном жесте подняв руки. Широ открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его мгновенно перебили:

— Широ!

Вся команда Вольтрона обернулась на знакомый голос, широко улыбаясь.

***

— Лэнс, слева!

— Поняла! Кит, справа!

Кит парировал меч Сести своим баярдом, прежде чем выполнить подсечку, заставив амазонку с визгом приземлиться на спину.

Рейне пришлось отступить на несколько шагов и воспользоваться запасным щитом, чтобы блокировать стрелы Лэнс.

Кит ухмыльнулся. Это было очень весело. Они с Лэнс поддерживали друг друга, как будто долгое время сражались бок о бок, хотя на самом деле это было не так. Они впервые тренировались вместе, но справлялись настолько хорошо, что смогли доставить Сести и Рейне немало проблем.

Когда одна из амазонок оказывалась у Кита за спиной, Лэнс прикрывала его, а он в свою очередь прикрывал её, когда ей приходилось перезаряжать стрелы. Тренировка была довольно зрелищной, и вскоре вокруг собралась толпа, которая, к раздражению Рейны, поддерживала в основном дуэт принцессы и её друга.

Кит и Лэнс постоянно двигались, чередуя атаки без перерывов и колебаний. Они полностью доверяли друг другу.

Подобное Кит чувствовал, разве что когда сражался рядом с Широ, и то для подобного им требовались месяцы совместных тренировок.

А с Лэнс всё произошло само собой. Иногда Киту казалось, будто принцесса амазонок и вовсе могла читать его мысли. Но ведь она не могла?

Он уклонился от меча Рейны, прежде чем нанести удар ногой ей в грудь. Удар заставил её отшатнуться на несколько шагов, но этого было достаточно для отвлечения, после чего Лэнс, вмиг оказавшись поблизости, нанесла сильный удар по челюсти Рейны, отправив амазонку в полёт.

Затем настала очередь Сести, с которой Лэнс также без труда справилась.

Получив возможность отдышаться, Кит повернулся к подруге, которая даже не вспотела, в то время как сам он то и дело вытирал капли с влажного лба.

— Ты же не читаешь мои мысли?

Лэнс растерянно моргнула и пробормотала короткое «нет», от которого Кит с подозрением сощурил глаза.

— Лэнс?

Она нахмурилась, уперев руки в бока.

— Не читаю. Пока я не умею этого делать. Мама говорит, что со временем я научусь, но что-то не особо получается.

— И теперь ты сама не веришь, что однажды сможешь, — заключил Кит.

Лэнс помрачнела сильнее, но затем просто пожала плечами. Убедившись, что Рейна и Сести ещё не встали, Кит успокаивающе положил ладонь на плечо подруги.

— У тебя всё получится.

— Ты так думаешь? — Лэнс скептически посмотрела на него.

— Я знаю, — он усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, Кит, — теперь улыбалась и она.

— Не за что, — он по-дружески протянул ей кулак, и она ударила своим кулаком об его, — мы действительно хорошо сражаемся вместе.

Весёлый голос Рейны прервал их:

— Если вы двое закончили флиртовать друг с другом, может быть, продолжим тренировку?

— Мы не флиртуем! — одновременно ответили Лэнс и Кит, густо покраснев.

— Врать нехорошо, — дразня, отозвалась Сести, которая тоже поднялась на ноги.

Лэнс фыркнула, а Кит закатил глаза. Они правда не считали общение флиртом. Просто дружеской болтовнёй, ничего более.

— Давайте сделаем перерыв, — предложила Рейна, приняв от подошедшей Адины бутылку с водой.

Собравшая толпа начала расходиться, и Лэнс потащила Кита в сторону, где сидела Никс с закрытыми глазами. Услышав приближение, грифон приоткрыла глаза и, издав ворчливый звук, вновь их закрыла, засыпая.

Кит поднёс руку к подбородку Никс и почесал его, улыбаясь, когда грифон ткнулась носом в его ладонь. Лэнс подошла к одному из мешочков, привязанных к Никс, и вытащила небольшую чёрную коробочку, которую передала Киту.

— Что это? — он растерянно моргнул, но коробочку взял.

Лэнс пожала плечами, пытаясь выглядеть равнодушной, но Кит видел её насквозь, и сейчас она нервничала.

— Подарок. Открой.

Кит приподнял бровь.

— Ещё один? — поддразнивая, уточнил он.

— Просто возьми. Принцесса любит дарить подарки! — со своего места крикнула Рейна.

Пожав плечами, Кит медленно открыл коробочку и удивлённо моргнул. Внутри лежали два серебряных браслета с белым камнем посередине. При ближайшем рассмотрении он заметил, что с одной стороны камня был изображён красный лев, а с другой — голубой грифон. У Кита перехватило дыхание, когда смуглая рука потянулась к одному из браслетов, и он взглянул на Лэнс, которая с волнением смотрела на него в ответ.

— Это браслеты настроения, — объяснила она, — если сосредоточишься, то сможешь направить в него немного квинтэссенции, чтобы кое-что изменить. Смотри.

Лэнс закрыла глаза и сжала браслет в своей руке. Тот засветился, и картинка на камне сменилась на изображение кристально голубого океана. Можно было разглядеть даже движение волн, и это смотрелось довольно круто.

— Видишь? Твоя очередь.

Кит осторожно взял второй браслет и сжал его в ладони, прежде чем закрыть глаза. Он почувствовал тепло и разжал кулак, чтобы увидеть, как изображение на камне превратилось в действующий вулкан.

— Впечатляет, — прокомментировала Лэнс, не сводя глаз с его браслета, — теперь поменяемся.

Обменявшись, они надели браслеты друг друга.

— Лэнс, — голос Кита дрогнул, и ему пришлось прочистить горло, — это потрясающе. Спасибо.

Возможно, на неё просто падали лучи солнца, но Кит мог поклясться, что она покраснела. Браслет приобрёл розовый оттенок, заставив его усмехнуться.

— Ты говорила, что это браслеты настроения, — поддразнил он, и Лэнс прищурилась. Тогда Кит наклонился к ней ближе и широко улыбнулся, когда она отступила от него на шаг, — что означает розовый?

— Я не буду отвечать, — Лэнс отвернулась.

В нескольких шагах от них хихикнула Сести.

— Это значит, что рядом с тобой она счастлива!

Лэнс топнула ногой и бросила смущённый взгляд на подругу.

— Сести! Ты предательница!

Кит рассмеялся, и цвет его браслета сменился на оранжевый. Рейна, до этого о чём-то шептавшаяся с Адиной, посмотрела в их сторону и, мгновенно оказавшись рядом, ахнула.

— Это ты предательница, Лэнс! — воскликнула она.

Сести и Кит подскочили на месте от удивления.

— О чём ты? — Лэнс в замешательстве посмотрела на неё.

— Ему ты тоже подарила браслет дружбы? Я думала, что я особенная!

Губы Кита изогнулись в улыбке, когда Сести и Адина одновременно приложили ладони ко лбу. Лэнс указала на ногу Рейны.

— Во-первых, ты сама взяла его из моей шкатулки для драгоценностей, а во-вторых, браслеты принято носить на запястье, а не на щиколотке.

— Это неважно, — фыркнула Рейна, махнув рукой.

Сести и Кит смеялись, а Адина, покачав головой, подошла к своей девушке с притворным раздражением. Лэнс могла только усмехаться их выходкам, после чего повернулась к Киту:

— Это всего лишь небольшой подарок на память о том, что ты был здесь. Кроме того, если у тебя когда-нибудь возникнут проблемы, — она подняла руку, продемонстрировав браслет, — я узнаю об этом и приду на помощь. В него встроен навигатор… — робко добавила она.

«Подарок оказывается всё лучше и лучше», подумал Кит с улыбкой. Всё-таки он был рад, ведь никто и никогда не дарил ему чего-то подобного. Ему захотелось обнять Лэнс. Она была хорошим другом, каких у него было не так много.

Широ был его другом, но вёл себя скорее как старший брат. С Ханком и Пидж он частенько общался, но не был близок с ними так, как хотел был. Коран и Аллура казались ему милыми и приятными личностями, но иногда относились к нему как к ребёнку. А вот Лэнс была другой. Кит не помнил, когда в последний раз так весело проводил время, и это было замечательное ощущение. Он будет скучать по Лэнс, когда покинет планету амазонок.

— Лэнс… — Кит выдержал паузу, как вдруг амазонки перед ним внезапно насторожились и устремили взоры в небо.

Кит потянулся к своему оружию и проследил направление их взглядов.

— Очередная атака галра?

— Не уверена, — пробормотала Рейна.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Пятеро не отрывали глаза от неба, и даже Никс поднялась на лапы в поисках того, что тревожило её всадницу. Пару мгновений ничего не происходило, но затем облака рассеялись, и что-то огромное начало спускаться.

Кит прищурился. Что это за штуковина?

Со своего места он не мог разглядеть, но в этой форме было что-то странно знакомое.

В городе зазвучал сигнал тревоги, а небо осветилось ярко-красными лучами.

— Ладно, дамы! По грифонам, нас атакуют! — скомандовала Лэнс.

— Есть! — отозвались Рейна, Сести и Адина, свистом подзывая своих грифонов.

Лэнс схватила Кита за руку и потащила к Никс, после чего приказала грифону взлететь.

— Это враг? — кричал Кит сквозь шум ветра. Пряди его волос растрепались, отчего было трудно что-либо разглядеть. Он должен был заранее завязать их, чёрт возьми. С их позиции он видел только лучи света, падающие на спускающийся объект.

Рядом летели Рейна, Сести и Адина.

— Думаю, да, — ответила Лэнс.

В раздражении Кит убрал волосы с лица, и его глаза расширились, стоило лучше рассмотреть объект.

— Подождите! Стоп! — он схватил запястья Лэнс. — Скажи им, чтобы остановились!

Лэнс вздрогнула, а Никс замедлила полёт.

— Что случилось, Кит?

Он с улыбкой указал на объект.

— Это замок! Там мои друзья!

Лэнс бросила взгляд на замок, прежде чем вновь повернуться к Киту.

— Ты уверен? — она пыталась перекричать вой сирен.

— Да!

Лэнс кивнула и связалась по браслету с другими амазонками.

— Все, прекратите атаку! Это Вольтрон! Прекратите атаку!

На другом конце были помехи, одни голоса отвечали со смущением, другие — с гневом, но Лэнс продолжала:

— Кит говорит, что они его друзья. Не нападайте. Это приказ!

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, пока не послышался голос королевы:

— Ты уверена, Лия?

— Да, мама.

Спустя минуту королева ответила:

— Хорошо. Вы слышали мою дочь. Прекратите атаку и отключите сирены.

— Да, Ваше высочество!

Кит и Лэнс вздохнули с облегчением, когда сигнал тревоги затих, стрельба прекратилась, а барьер был снят. Замок направился к восточной стороне, где в основном были зелёные поля, и вскоре благополучно приземлился.

— Пора встретиться с друзьями, — пробормотала Лэнс, — ты готов, маллет?

— Готов, — с волнительной улыбкой ответил Кит.

И тогда Лэнс направила грифона прямо к замку.

***

Толпа женщин расступилась перед тем, что показалось Широ грифоном. Существо опустилось на землю, позволив двоим всадникам безопасно с него слезть.

— Широ! — воскликнул Кит.

Этот парень имел наглость улыбаться так, как будто ничего не случилось. Его чёрные волосы растрепались, словно он только что проснулся, не успев причесаться. Однако в целом Кит выглядел лучше, чем в последний раз, когда Широ его видел: стройнее, мускулистее и вроде бы даже выше.

Широ был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот проснётся, и Кит окажется всего лишь видением.

Но затем Кит сделал шаг, и Широ направился ему навстречу. Собравшиеся женщины напряглись, а некоторые даже потянулись к своему оружию.

Притянув к себе Кита, Широ крепко обнял его. После чего поблизости послышались шаги, и объятия стали групповыми.

Ханк и Пидж счастливо смеялись, и Широ был готов прослезиться от столь трогательного воссоединения. А потом они все одновременно заговорили и снова рассмеялись.

— Боже, я думал, что с вами случилось что-то плохое, ребята, — отстранившись, сказал Кит.

— То же самое мы думали о тебе, — Широ опустил руку ему на плечо, — мы тебя повсюду искали.

— И очень рады, что ты в порядке, чувак, — добавил Ханк, вытирая слёзы.

Пидж слегка стукнула его по руке и фыркнула, обращаясь к Киту:

— Не вздумай снова исчезать, идиот.

— Этого больше не повторится, — пообещал Кит, с улыбкой взъерошив её каштановые волосы.

Аллура прочистила горло, привлекая внимание.

— Хорошо, что ты нашёлся, Кит, — она с тревогой взглянула на толпу, — но, может быть, ты познакомишь нас со своими новыми друзьями?

Несколько девушек приблизились к ним, и Широ внимательно изучил их внешность. У самой высокой была необычная причёска: фиолетовые волосы, выбритые с одной стороны, и длинная чёлка, закрывающая часть лица с жёлтыми кошачьими глазами. Высокая улыбалась, а слева, держась за её руку, стояла девушка с короткими чёрными волосами и карими глазами, в которых отчётливо читалась настороженность. У последней девушки были вьющиеся светлые волосы и зелёные глаза, сверкающие от любопытства.

Бросившись в толпу, Кит вытащил вперёд девушку со смуглой кожей, короткими каштановыми волосами и самыми голубыми глазами, которые Широ когда-либо видел. Она казалась самой низкой среди собравшихся женщин, но всё же была на дюйм выше Кита и одета в тогу кобальтово-синего цвета.

По языку тела приблизившихся девушек Широ мог сказать, что они стремились защитить Кита, а тот чувствовал себя совершенно непринуждённо рядом с ними.

Кит что-то шепнул самой низкой девушке, и она слегка шлёпнула его по плечу.

Что-то блеснуло на её правом запястье, и Широ увидел браслет — такой же, какой теперь красовался на руке Кита.

Интересно…

Смуглую девушку Кит представил как Лэнс, после чего познакомил с обладательницей фиолетовых волос — Рейной, брюнеткой Адиной и блондинкой Сести.

Широ и остальные также представились. На пышущего дружелюбием Ханка девушки смотрели с улыбкой, а Пидж тем временем начала засыпать их кучей вопросов.

Она отчаянно стремилась узнать хоть что-то о барьере, защищавшем город.

Лэнс пожала руку Широ, и тот с трудом сдержался, чтобы не морщиться от её удивительно крепкой хватки.

— Приятно познакомиться. Я много слышала о вас от маллета.

— Маллет? — губы Пидж дёрнулись в ухмылке.

Ханк потёр подбородок, внимательно рассматривая друга.

— Знаете, а ведь на самом деле его причёска похожа на маллет.

Лэнс усмехнулась, а Кит застонал.

— Заткнись, принцесса Лия, — проворчал он.

Раздался сдавленный смех, когда застонала уже Лэнс, которая, очевидно, была принцессой.

— Принцесса Лия? — Пидж хмыкнула. — Почти как в «Звёздных войнах».

— Что такое «Звёздные войны»? — нахмурилась Лэнс.

— Ты не знаешь о «Звёздных войнах»? — воскликнул Ханк и повернулся к Пидж. — Ты слышала? Как такое возможно?

Пидж с наигранной грустью кивнула.

— Да уж, приятель. Нам немедленно нужно заняться образованием местных.

Широ улыбнулся, увидев, как Лэнс была ещё больше сбита с толку. Но вот взгляд принцессы остановился на Аллуре. Лэнс подошла к ней и встала на одно колено, взяв её за руку.

— Сегодня утром я увидела цветок и подумала, что это самое прекрасное, что я когда-либо видела; пока не встретила тебя.

Девушки, стоявшие вокруг, умилительно ахнули, а у Широ отвисла челюсть. Аллура покраснела и скромно хихикнула, и его такой расклад не особо устраивал.

Пидж усмехнулась рядом с ним и легонько ткнула локтем в живот.

— Похоже у тебя появилась соперница, Ромео, — и, увидев, как Лэнс что-то прошептала Аллуре на ухо, отчего та покраснела сильнее, насмешливо добавила:

— Она мне уже нравится.

— Мне тоже, — согласился с ней Ханк.

Кит закатил глаза, но тепло улыбнулся друзьям.

Лэнс сказала Аллуре ещё что-то, вновь заставив хихикать, после чего повернулась к собравшимся женщинам, начав раздавать указания:

— Ладно, дамы. Скажите остальным амазонкам отступить. Сести, передай поварам на кухне, чтобы подготовили пир для наших гостей. И, все, расслабьтесь уже наконец, всё хорошо.

Толпа начала расходиться, и вскоре осталась только команда Вольтрона, Лэнс и двое её подруг. Сести улетела на грифоне исполнять поручение.

— Ты сказала, амазонки? — Пидж задумчиво поправила очки.

— Ага, — Лэнс чуть нахмурилась, но кивнула, — амазонки.

— Так значит вы все тут амазонки? — Ханк подался вперёд. Лэнс склонила голову, озадаченно на него взглянув.

— Да, — затем повернулась к Киту, — у твоих друзей проблемы со слухом?

Кит засмеялся, и Широ в удивлении вскинул брови. Обычно Кит отличался излишней серьёзностью и мрачной тучей держался в стороне от любого веселья, но теперь всё изменилось.

— То есть, здесь только женщины? — задала вопрос Пидж.

Лэнс смущённо кивнула.

— И все воительницы? — взволнованно добавил Ханк.

Кивнули Рейна и Адина.

— Вау! — Пидж широко раскинула руки. — Да это просто планета мечты! Сильные женщины нужны всегда!

— Это точно, — ухмыльнулась Рейна.

— Пожалуй, соглашусь, — с улыбкой произнесла Аллура.

— Я тоже, — сказала Лэнс, — мы с лёгкостью можем показать всем этим мужчинам, каковы женщины в бою!

— Разве ты не согласен с нами, Широ? — Такаши побледнел, когда к нему обратилась Аллура, а остальные девушки уставились, ожидая ответа. Кит ~~предатель~~ отвернулся, делая вид, будто увлечённо рассматривает собственные ногти, Ханк же просто яростно кивал. Широ глубоко вздохнул, внезапно вспоминая своих родителей.

_— Такаши, запомни, женщины всегда правы. Так ведь, дорогая? — однажды произнёс его отец._

_Его мать усмехнулась._

_— Слушай своего отца, Широ. Он знает, о чём говорит._

Широ беззащитно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Согласен. Нам, мужчинам, без женщин никуда.

Девушки одобрительно отозвались, а Кит лишь фыркнул.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы позволить ещё одному члену вашей команды присоединиться к нам? — предложила Рейна, глядя на замок.

Аллура вызвала Корана, используя свой шлем. Стоило советнику выйти, как девушки буквально облепили его, с интересом изучая.

— Что это? — воскликнула Лэнс, прикасаясь к усам Корана.

— Смотрится величественно! — добавила Рейна.

— Не знала, что волосы на лице могут выглядеть так хорошо, — прощебетала Адина.

Коран выпятил грудь и покрутил между пальцами кончик оранжевых усов, вызывая ещё больший фурор среди амазонок.

— Благодарю, дамы. Я стараюсь ухаживать за ними.

И подмигнул им.

Коран _подмигнул_ им!

Широ закатил глаза.

— Теперь нам всем следует вернуться в город, — объявила Лэнс, — нам нужное многое обсудить. Кроме того, моя мама хочет поговорить с вами.

Пидж потянула её за рукав, привлекая внимание и указывая на Никс.

— Это что, настоящий грифон?

Лэнс усмехнулась.


End file.
